Now
by jlhumph
Summary: Follow Katniss & Peeta's children as they grow up with Gale & Johanna's kids. Rated M. Book 3 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go-'Now' the sequel to 'Ready'. Let me bring you up to speed. **

Peeta and Katniss are now about 34 years old. Johanna and Gale are 36.

Payson and Jade are 13 years old. Katy, Gavin and Garret are now 11 years old. Effie and Haymitch have no children and are not going to have any children. They're in their early fifties now.

Finn is nearly 15 years old. He hasn't been seen other than an occasional behind the scenes visit because he lives in District 4. He's going to come into play a bit more now as they're aging.

**POV is going to fluctuate depending on my mood. As always, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 1**

Payson POV

Today is the day. My father has promised me for the longest time that today would come and now it's finally here. Today I become a full fledged employee of the family bakery. Sure, I've grown up there and I know how to do most things but this time, it's because he trusts me. He thinks I'm ready to take on this responsibility. My father is awesome. He's taught me all of his baking techniques and I've helped out loads in the bakery. But it's not the same as today. Today begins my official training. Someday the bakery is going to be mine. I fully intend to carry on the family business one day.

I step out of the shower, pat myself down and brush my hair and teeth. I dress in the khaki pants and white t-shirts that are a bakery staple. I pull on my sneakers and take the stairs two at a time. My father is waiting for me in the kitchen. He's got a couple of eggs frying in the pan and after he flips them, he transfers them to a waiting dish for me and then pours me a glass of orange juice. I scoff it down. He laughs at my enthusiasm for food and then sits down.

"Okay Payson, today is your big day. You already know where everything is. You already know what I expect from you and how to behave. You already know and are comfortable with all of the basics, having grown up there all of your life. So, what do you want to begin learning first? Pastries or breads?" Dad asks. I think about it for a minute before I answer. "I think pastries Dad. It would be cool to perfect icing and be able to ice some of the cookies myself and help out that way." Dad nods. "Pastries it is. Finish up. We've got to get moving. Sun will be up before we know it." Dad says.

I wolf down my juice and clear my plate to the sink, washing it and setting it to dry. If there's one thing we don't do in this house, it's leave a dirty dish in the sink. Mom flips. She feels that you should be grateful that you had the food to put in your belly and the arms to wash your dish. Always saying that other people weren't so lucky during the Hunger Games and the Rebellion.

It's a sore subject in our house. I know that my parents were central figures in the Hunger Games and Rebellion but I haven't gotten any concrete details yet and neither has Jade. It's been our mission for some time to uncover all of it but we never have any luck. Our families won't budge until we're older and the town folk won't either. I think they're petrified that my mother will put an arrow through them but Jade thinks that it's simply out of respect.

As Dad and I exit our house, I glance over at Jade's window. Things got a little awkward yesterday. It was a total accident but it still happened. It was raining and Jade and I were in my room playing go fish on the floor. We weren't really having any major conversation or anything when she tapped my cards and made them fly out of my hand. I didn't think anything of it. I mean, we wrestle all the time. Somehow, in all the wrestling on the floor, my hand found it's way to her breast.

Yes, Jade, the girl next door and my best friend is developing breasts. I swear I never noticed before. I honestly didn't. She's always been just Jade to me. Yes, we have a very tight bond but we've never spoken about anything in health class. Yesterday changed all of that between us. We were both frozen in the moment. Awkward. Not knowing what to do or say. I was inappropriate, even though it was an accident. "Uh Jade, sorry! I didn't mean to move my hand there. So sorry." I exclaim. She sits up and just stares at me. Then she gets up quickly and dashes out of my room, and out the front door. I tried to call her, went over to apologize. She wouldn't see me. I feel really bad. I think it's time I ask my father for some advice.

"Uh, Dad. I had a weird thing happen yesterday between Jade and I and I don't know what to do about it. Could you maybe point me in the right direction?" I ask him. He nods and I tell him the whole story.

When I'm done he sucks in his breath and laughs. "Pay, you've got to do some sucking up man. Maybe bake her a cookie today and go over and try to apologize again. You copped a feel, even though it was an accident. Better hope Gale doesn't find out. He'll kick both of our asses. He's been promising me this day would come since you were babies." He says.

"What do you mean since we were babies? I don't remember being a baby with Jade?" I say. Dad smiles again. "Oh but we do. First time you laid eyes on her, you were both smitten. Looks like you and I are going to have the talk sooner than later. Tonight on the way home unless we're slow at the bakery, got it?" He says. I groan. School has covered certain topics on growing up and sex education but the bulk of it is left for your parents. A couple of my buddies have already gotten the talk from their parents and I've been dreading hearing it from mine. Way too much information.

We get to the bakery and begin our day. After the morning rush, Dad teaches me how to ice the cookies and I start practicing how to make roses for our cupcakes. Dad beams. "You're a natural Payson. Keep doing them like that. I'll have you icing cakes in a week!" I feel confident now. Then I have an idea. "Hey Dad!" I call him over to me. "I was thinking maybe I could make this sugar flower, this rose, bigger and maybe box it for Jade. Would that be okay? I feel really bad about what happened." Dad gives his permission and I get to work. My hands know what to do and I'm proud of myself when it comes out perfect on the second try. I box it up and very carefully write "I'm Sorry" on the cover.

When our day ends, we close up shop and head back toward home. I secretly pray that Dad forgot about giving me the talk on the way home. No such luck. "Listen Payson, I know that I'm about to make you uncomfortable but I'd be doing you a disservice if we didn't have this conversation. So please, just hear me out. I'll give you bits and pieces as you get older and as you have questions but at least let me get started on the basics with you. Okay?" I nod knowing that I have no choice.

Dad continues. "First of all, you know that men and women fall in love all the time, get married and have babies. No secret there. Making babies is often called having sex or making love. Men have the parts that we have, a penis, and women have an opening called a vagina. Penis plus vagina equals baby. Got it? Men have sperm, lets call them swimmers. Women have tiny little eggs. When the swimmers get to the egg, they make a baby. Moral of the story? Keep your swimmers away from the eggs until you're married. Got it?" I nod. Oh my god too much information.

Dad continues the torture. "So listen, in the next few years, all you're going to think about is sex. You'll be a maniac. You won't even be able to brush your teeth without thinking about it, trust me. What's important to remember is that your body is going to rapidly change and so are all the girls around you, including Jade. You're going to notice them, even her. She may be acting weird about yesterday because she's noticed you already. Keep cool. After you give this to her tonight, just wait it out. She'll come around." I look up at him and realize he might actually know what he's talking about.

I sigh. "Okay Dad. I'll keep cool. Are you sure about the sex thing Dad? I'm really going to think about it that much?" I ask. Dad laughs. "Let me know when you wake up with one. Then we'll talk more." He leaves me hanging as we walk up to our house. "Wake up with what?" I ask innocently. "You'll see." He says and opens the front door.

I turn around and march myself over to the Hawthorn's. I knock on the door and Gale answers. "Hi Uncle Gale, is Jade home? I have a gift for her." I inquire. Gale shakes his head. "Sorry Payson, she's been acting funny and told us no visitors. But I'll be sure to give this to her for you." He offers. I pass the box into his hand. "Thanks Uncle Gale. I appreciate it." I turn around and make my way back to my house. I feel dejected.

We sit down to dinner and my father regales my mother with all of our baking experiences today. Then he tells her about how I made the large rose for Jade. Mom raises an eyebrow. Katy gets up from the table and disappears into her room, leaving me with Mom and Dad. Mom looks at me. "I know about what happened yesterday Payson." I look at Dad and he shrugs his shoulders. "It wasn't me" he says. Mom waves him off. "Jade told Johanna, Payson. Here's the thing, Jade just happened to get her period yesterday for the first time."

I look at Dad for a clue. "Um yeah Katniss I didn't get that far. I just gave him the basics about eggs, sperm and body parts. Didn't want him to go into shock okay?" Mom turns red. "Alright, we'll leave this for another time. Just give her time Payson. It's not you. She's going through something right now that doesn't have anything to do with you. Trust me." Mom says and she excuses herself and leaves the room. Dad is drying dishes. I look at him completely puzzled.

Dad leans in. "Remember what I said about penis plus vagina equals baby? Keep your penis is your pants and away from Jade. Got it?" He says. I turn beet red and look down. "Got it Dad." I excuse myself and head off to my room. Today has been the strangest day in my entire life. This morning all I wanted to do was get to the Bakery and ice cookies. Now my head is spinning with all kinds of questions and thoughts about Jade. I'm not sure I was ready for all of this info just yet.

I look out the window and hope to find Jade staring back at me. After a few minutes, she comes to the window. My heart leaps in my chest. I feel horrible about yesterday. The last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt her. When she doesn't move away from the window frame, I place my hand flush against it to say hello. She does the same on her window. I feel better now. I think maybe we will be okay and get through this.

After about five minutes, Jade moves away from the window and I do the same. I ready myself for bed. As I lay there thinking about all that's transpired in the last twenty four hours, I think about how much I care about Jade. I love her. I know that I love her, that's a given. I mean, she's practically family. But deep down inside, I know that's not it. There's something else there. Some other connection.

I don't know what it is yet, but I know that it's there.

_**A/N:**__ Sooo sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories. I'm an office manager for a national tax company and the last two weeks have been INSANE. In between catching up on rest, I discovered E.L. James's 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Hubba hubba. __**ALL 3 books were SMOKING HOT.**__ Holy crap! The guy is like sex on a stick, I swear LOL. No idea how it's going to be made into a movie. The whole thing is like a porn. __**I'll be at the midnight show lol...**__._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Is everyone liking this story so far? I know it's new but I'd like some feedback and ideas. Send me your awkward prepubescent moments. I've got a lot of kids to work with here so I'm going to have to spread the love around and build up the angst eventually as they grow up. Might even have to skip ahead slightly to keep it interesting.

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2**

**Gale POV**

When I close the door after Payson's visit, I turn around to find Jade at the top of the stairs. "Is he gone?" She asks. "Yes sweetie. He left a box for you. What's going on?" I ask. Jade bounds down the stairs, snatches the box from me and marches right back up the stairs. I stare after her in amazement. How rude. Gavin and Garret whiz by me on their heelies. I hate those shoes. I grab Gavin's arm.

"What's up with your sister?" I ask him. Gavin smiles. "It's gonna cost you Dad. Information is valuable." I smile at him. "Tell me or you're gonna have a steel toe boot hanging out of your ass." That got his attention. "Jade got her period yesterday. Oh, and something happened with Payson but I don't know what. I think Mom knows though." I let Gavin go and he treks off to find his brother.

"Johanna!" I call out. She comes running. "What Gale? What's wrong? You damn near gave me a heart attack. I'm cooking." She's breathless. I approach her and try to keep my voice low so that the kids can't hear me. "What happened that I don't know about? Jade got her period?" She motions for me to follow her with her finger, back into the kitchen.

Johanna pulls her hair back into a ponytail. "Yes, she did Gale. It threw her for a loop. She's coming to terms with it. She had already been given the basics in school and then we had the talk yesterday. I've got it covered."

I clear my throat. "You had the talk, with Jade? As in, **the real talk**, about boys and sex? How did she take it?" I ask. Jo looks at me."She was fine with it until she had an incident with Payson later in the afternoon. It was really nothing but it got her all upset given all of the information she had just received. She's calming down. It'll be fine." She explains. Now my curiosity is peaked.

"What happened with Payson Jo?" She looks at me. "Let it go Gale." Then she dismisses me.

After dinner, I do what any guy would do. I walk across the street with a six pack of beer and knock on my buddy Peeta's door. Peeta answers. He looks a little apprehensive. "Hey Peet. Let's kick back and have a couple of beers. I need to unwind." He nods and shows me into his study which is kind of like his man cave. We play pool in there and cards. He's got his office desk in there too. It's similar to mine at my house but I have darts and some old video games in mine. We each crack open a beer and Peeta takes the couch opposite me.

Peeta goes first. "I'll tell you what I know if you tell me what you know. You first." He says.

I sigh. "Okay, Jade got her period yesterday for the first time. Johanna handled it. Gave her the talk. Jade was okay with it until something happened with Payson. It got her all upset. She's locked herself in her room. The twins know nothing. Payson brought over a box for Jade, I gave it to her. That's all I know. What I want to know, is what happened between them. Do you know what happened Peet?"

Peeta looks away. "Yeah Gale. He told me this morning. Listen, as a father it's going to sound way worse than it really is or was. Don't jump the gun okay? I mean it. You know my kid. Promise?" He says.

"Jesus Peeta. How bad is it? Don't make me kill your kid." I say.

Peeta clears his throat and sits up. "Jade and Payson were playing go fish in his room and she flung his cards. They started wrestling, like they always do, but somehow when their hands landed, his hand ended up on her breast. He kept apologizing. She just took off and ran home. He didn't know she was going through anything else that contributed to her taking off. He just felt really bad about the whole thing. He made her his first sugar flower today at the bakery and he boxed it for her as an apology. That's all I know."

I look at him. I know what he's saying is true. There's not an ounce of fiction in it. Still, Jade is my baby. What's making this worse is that she's a girl. I can't help but be over protective of her. I look up at Peeta whose trying to gauge my reaction. "So what do I do Peeta? What do I say?" I ask him.

"There's not much you can do buddy. They've always been close. They're either gonna come out on the other side together or their not. We knew this day would come. It's gonna be bumpy ride. Remember their first day of school when Jade popped that girl for getting too close to Payson? I couldn't help but laugh then. I remember the first time he set eyes on her. I mean, they have this weird bond. They're either going to grow together or grow apart. They'll always be family because of us. I think we just need to keep all eyes on them and guide them along the way. It's all a parent can do."

Peeta explains.

I run my fingers through my hair and take a swig from my bottle."You're right Peeta. If I had to pick any guy for Jade, I would pick Payson. I think we just need to wait it out. Personally, I think those two will give us less trouble than the twins and Katy. If Katy falls for one of them, it's going to be World War IV in my house."

We both laugh, knowing that it's true.

**Jade POV**

When I open the box, I'm floored. Payson made me a rose. I know that it's one of his first because he's been so excited to finally get to work at the bakery and learn how to do them. It looks perfect to me. As if he's been making them his whole life instead of just learning today. I know he feels bad about what happened yesterday. It's not even the actual incident that has me upset. It's not even that I got my period.

It's that a few weeks ago, I noticed Payson for the first time.

Sure, he's my best friend. We're practically family. We've always been together. My yin to his yang. We don't have many other friends between us. We always stick together. Half the time we even hold hands or are touching in some way. That's always been our normal. Then one day, we were horsing around in the woods and something just changed in me. We both had our bow and arrows, we were hunting game. It was dead quiet. I looked at him and the sun caught him in just the right light. He looked so beautiful.

It was like blinders came off of my eyes. I really looked at him. Noticed him and his perfection. His blonde hair and gray eyes. The way the sun caught his lashes. He had grown taller. He was taller than me now. His lip was curled near the bow line, ready to strike. They were pink and slightly puckered. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. To press my lips to his.

I snap out of my trance when he lets go of the arrow and it sails into the eye of a rabbit. Perfect shot, just like Aunt Katniss. Payson whoops and hollers. I need to get out of here. I need to make sense of all of these thoughts. I head off towards the fence. Payson calls after me. "Jade! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I raise my hand in the air to let him know that I'm okay and just keep going.

I played it cool after that. Just trying not to think of him that way. It didn't help much. Then yesterday morning, I woke up to discover that I menstruated for the first time. I was freaked out. I called for my mother and she came running. When she saw me on the toilet with bloody underwear, she got all emotional. Her hand went to her mouth and she started sobbing. "Oh, my baby is turning into a woman!" I started crying. I do not need this right now. Please make it stop.

After I took a shower and got cleaned up, my mother gave me a pad to wear. She didn't want me wearing tampons just yet because I'm a virgin and she didn't want me to freak out about having something up my vagina. I think I'm going to die from embarrassment.

My mother sits me down on the bed and starts to brush my hair. "Jade, sweetheart, we have to have a very important conversation right now. It can't wait, now that you've gotten your period. It might be a tad bit uncomfortable to hear what I have to say. Okay?" She asks. I answer her. "Okay Mom."

She begins. "Now that you have your period, you can get pregnant and have a baby. Having a baby is a huge responsibility and should never be taken lightly. Now I know that you know the basics about how babies are made because of your school lessons. What they don't tell you is what it's like to fall in love and lose your head. If you lose your head, and make love with a boy, you could get pregnant if you're not careful. Do you understand what I'm saying so far?" I nod and she continues.

"Falling in love is a wonderful feeling Jade. There is nothing better than caring that deeply for someone and having them care that way about you. With that kind of relationship, comes physical attraction. Basically, you'll think he's hot. You'll probably want to kiss him, hold his hand, touch him. And he'll want to do the same with you. What you have to remember is that you always have to maintain some form of control. Boys always want to go farther and farther. Sometimes they get their way and then they leave you. It's happened. It's important to choose wisely. You're gonna make mistakes. Just don't make any that you can't live with." She continues.

"You're going to start noticing boys soon enough. You'll begin to have crushes and they will on you too. It's a lot to handle all at once. Just remember, choose wisely. Don't kiss every boy that's interested. You're father will murder half of District Twelve if he finds out. Understand?" She takes a deep breath, relieved to have gotten all of that out.

I clear my throat. "Mom, what is I already began noticing a boy but he hasn't noticed me? What do I do then, if I really like him?" I look away from her eyes. "You give him some time sweetie. He would be a fool not to fall for you. Trust me. All good things come to those that wait. Be patient and don't rush it. You're only young once. As you get older, you'll have more questions. I'm always here to answer them baby." She says. She takes my head into her hands and gives me a kiss on my forehead. Then she exits my pink room and heads downstairs. I hear her yelling at the twins. She nearly fell on something they didn't clean up. Katy is in trouble too. They're always together.

I need to get out. I pull on my white sneakers and head down the stairs and across the street to Payson's house. I don't even knock. I just yell a hello to Aunt Katniss and then plow into his room, tossing myself on the bed. Payson laughs. "Hello to you too Jade. What's up?" He asks with that million dollar smile of his. "Ugh I'm bored. Lets play a game or something. Anything. It's been a kooky day so far."

We sit down on the floor and play go fish. He's slaughtering me. After a while I start to get irritated and I tap his cards and they all tumble out of his hands. He smiles at me. "Oh you are so gonna get it now Hawthorn!" He leaps at me and we start wrestling and rolling around on the floor. When we come to a sudden halt, his left hand is on my right breast. We both stare in shock. He doesn't move it. He doesn't squeeze it. It's as if we're both frozen.

The simple act does something to me though. It makes me feel warm. I don't mind it and it scares the daylights out of me. I don't mind Payson touching me like that, in such a private way. What does that say about me? I scoot out from under him and run. I run straight down the carpeted steps and out the door, across the street, up my own carpeted steps, slam my door shut and throw myself on my bed.

I am completely confused. I stay there until I hear him at the door and retrieve my box.

I look out the window later before bed and find that he's staring out looking for me through mine. He puts his hand on his window to hold my hand. I put mine up on the window to mirror his. The past couple of days have been a confusing whirlwind but this I know.

I can't live without Payson Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is for motherbirdnerd. Thanks chickie! REVIEW and share the link with friends too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 3**

Payson POV

It only took a couple of days for Jade to come around again. Everything seemed to return to normal. I have to admit, it was a little strange being around her after the incident. It didn't help that my father decided to fill in all those blanks too. My birthday is going to be rolling around soon. My parents are insisting that I have a party at my house. I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not yet. Jade and I have a handful of friends but for the most part, we stick to each other like glue.

Today is Saturday and I have to work at the bakery. My father and I headed down there early, before the sun came up. Jade hasn't been to the bakery to visit me yet but she claims she's going to be in town shopping with her family today. It's starting to warm up and turn green in District Twelve. I can't wait. The cold really sucks for hunting. Jade and I have only been out a few times in the last couple of weeks but we're holding out hope it'll get warmer quickly.

Around noon time, the Hawthorns make their way into town and Jade comes bounding up the walk towards me. God help me. My eyes go right to where they should not be going, her breasts. Call me stupid, but I swear they weren't this big a few weeks ago. And her nipples certainly weren't standing at attention then either or I definitely would have noticed them then. I try to avert my eyes as she's greeting me and as I do, I find my buddy Nicholas, the Butcher's son, staring at her with his mouth open. That dirty fucker.

Her father and brothers catch up to her and when Uncle Gale's eyes fall on Jade, all hell breaks loose. He marches over to the Apothecary and starts carrying on with Aunt Johanna about properly dressing their teenage daughter. Nicholas is still staring. I'm gonna kick his ass. I grab Jade's hand and tug her into the bakery. My father notices her chest right away and just shakes his head. He's trying not to get involved. He can hear Gale next door. I grab my Mellark Bakery sweatshirt and tug it over her head. Jade is protesting. I've had enough. "Jade, stop it and put it on. You need something to cover up." I explain.

Jade looks at me incredulously. "Cover up? Why?" She asks. I will my eyes to look down to her chest and hers follow. She turns ten shades of pink when she sees her nipples are hard and standing at attention. "Oh my god when did they do that?" She balks. "Don't ask me! They were like that when you got to the bakery. Even Nicholas saw. I'm gonna have to go kick his ass now for ogling you! Just put this on before your father has a stroke or kills your mother. One of them is bound to happen." She tugs her arms through and then gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Payson." She says breathlessly and then heads out to the main showroom. I'm in shock. My cheek is tingling where she kissed me. I place my hand there and I can feel the heat pulsate to it. What the hell is happening?

When Gale makes his way back to the Bakery, Dad is trying to calm him down. Once he sees Jade in the sweatshirt, all is well. Gale's talking to my father in the corner. I can only vaguely make out what he's saying but I think I hear something along the lines of "I think I'm going to have a stroke Peeta. I can't take this teenager shit." My father pats his back and tells him he'll be over later with some beers to shoot darts. They make their way out of the Bakery to continue shopping and I wave goodbye to Jade.

Dad returns to me and we look at each other. "Well, that was exciting! Nice save Payson. I think you spared Gale a heart attack, Johanna's life and Jade some embarrassment. Not bad for a days work." Dad says. Just then the door opens and Nicholas walks in. "Pay, my man, you've gotta let me ask Jade out. I know you're best friends but she is just gorgeous. Please man, say it's okay." I toss a pound of flour at him. He's covered head to toe. Dad is laughing so hard. I start laughing too. Nicholas even laughs. "Dude, that was so wrong." Nick says and then he turns around and goes out the door. I grab the broom and start cleaning up.

On our way home, Dad strikes up a conversation. "Ya know Pay, you're gonna have some problems sooner than later over Jade. She's a very beautiful girl and she's going to start dating at some point. So, if and when the time comes, you can't beat up every one of your friends that wants to ask her out. I mean, you can't keep her under your thumb. If you like her as more than a friend, then you have to ask her out yourself." He says. I look up at him. I know what he says is true.

Dad continues. "I mean, just for the record, you're too young anyway. Even though you'll be fourteen. Gotta keep it simple at fourteen still. Relationships shouldn't be that complicated yet. I saw a side of you today that I hadn't seen before. You were jealous. Did you realize that?" He asks.

"I hadn't given it much thought. I just saw her in her shirt and reacted Dad. I don't want anybody to see her like that. Is it wrong for me to feel protective that way?" I ask. Dad smiles. "That depends Pay. You didn't want anyone else to see her that way but did you want to see her that way? That might indicate there's something else going on under the surface. Be careful. If you play with fire, you will get burned. Take it from a man that knows." He says.

A couple of weeks later, my fourteenth birthday rolls around and my mother is in full swing with planning a party. She's invited all of my classmates and decorated the basement for the event. I'm dreading it. Jade is excited about it. I probably would have been more excited except I've been heckled quite a bit in the last couple of weeks about Jade. Suddenly, everyone's taken an interest in her. Even the older guys. It's like they're a pack of bloodhounds. She gets her period and now all the dogs are heading to her door. It's so stressful. Jade on the other hand is loving the attention.

Her mother went out and got her those bras, some lip gloss and some more feminine clothes. It's impossible not to notice her. That's the problem. Now I notice her, all the time. Jade still hangs out with me but it's different. There's a strange tension in the air. It was just starting to come to a head before my party.

Jade looked amazing. She had on a royal blue spring dress that covered her shoulders and had a sweetheart neckline. It perfectly complimented her long brown hair and gray eyes. She had a little bit of lip gloss on and he cheeks were nice and rosy from the cool night air. She looked beautiful and I told her so. A couple of hours into the party, it all went south. Nicholas suggested we play seven minutes in heaven via spinning a bottle.

Because we had so many kids, the boys formed one circle around one bottle and the girls formed another circle around another bottle. Every time we spun it, the two "winners" would head into the closet to make out. I was petrified. I have never kissed a girl before. And I certainly didn't want to kiss anyone else but Jade.

As soon as the bottle spun I felt my dinner roll over in my stomach. It landed on Mike and Jade. Mike got up, took her hand and then led her into the closet. I had to get out of there. I need air! I'm so furious with my mother for insisting that I have this stupid party in the first place! I excuse myself, making a stupid excuse and head up the stairs. As soon as I clear the landing, my father is out of the chair as I bolt out the door.

I run around back and dry heave on the side of the house. Nothing comes up. He catches up to me and tries to comfort me. I push him away. I don't want anyone's sympathy right now. Dad won't ease up. "Payson, tell me what's wrong!" He begs me. I lash out. "You want to know what's wrong Dad? She's downstairs having her first kiss with someone else! Because of this stupid party! The girl I love is downstairs in my own fucking house kissing some other guy! That's what's wrong!" I scream at him. I'm hysterical.

Neither of us see her approach. But we both hear her. "What did you say Payson?" Jade asks.

Dad looks up at me and gives me a wink. I take a deep breath and then he moves out of the way and returns to the house. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. This just keeps getting better and better. Bring on the awkward. She repeats herself. "What did you say Payson?"

I can't even look her in the eyes. I feel her approach me and then she grabs my chin and yanks it to face her. "Look at me and tell me what you said." She says. I inhale loudly and my eyes connect with hers. "I said, the girl I love is downstairs kissing some other guy. That's what I said to my father." I exhale and stare at her. I feel sick that someone else took her first kiss from me. I don't want her kissing anyone else but me.

Jade puts her hand on my right cheek. I lean into it. "Payson, I didn't kiss Mike. We just stayed in the closet for seven minutes in silence. I told him that I liked you and that you were going to have my first kiss tonight. It was my birthday present to you. When I got out of there, I searched all around for you but they said you excused yourself. And now here we are. Happy birthday Payson." Jade runs her thumb along my bottom lip and then leans up to place her lips on mine.

I think I melt. I put my arms around her waist and she slides her hands around my neck. After a moment of rubbing our lips together in a soft kiss, she opens her mouth to allow my tongue in. I'm lost in her. She tastes amazing. My heart is doing cartwheels in my chest. I feel like I'm on fire. I don't ever want this moment, this feeling to end.

I'm not sure how long we stand out in the backyard kissing. Time suddenly stood still.

I do remember hearing my father greet Gale at the door though. "Gale, buddy! Let's go into my study. We're doing shots tonight!" Dad says.

I make a mental note to thank Dad for keeping Uncle Gale occupied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for all the love and support. I just want to clarify that I ALWAYS give you time frame in my stories when I begin. I normally say, "A few weeks has gone by" or something to that effect. If you feel it's rushed, I apologize. I am generally not a very descriptive writer, and I will be the first to admit that. I write for fun and I plan to see YES, READY and NOW thru to full completion. (The story is 3 parts, in case you didn't know).

I will be switching up POV but don't be shocked if I stick to Payson and Peeta the most. I still have Katniss/Katy to do too. I just go with my gut and try to write something real and funny. And I draw from personal experience, almost always. Trust me, my upbringing was a hoot and I'm in the throngs of it now with my own 14 and 12 year old kids. And yes, they know I write this story and they know that the few characters that I've made up are based on them and their friends.

Without further a due, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my son **Jace **and my daughter **Jade.**

Mommy loves you, even when you "suck the youth out of me". xoxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

I glance at the clock and can't help but worry. It's nearly 10am. Payson hardly ever sleeps in this late an it's not like him to miss a Saturday morning of hunting with me or working with Peeta at the bakery. When he does either activity, he's got to be up at dawn. Last night was his party. I had spent the whole week preparing for it and Johanna was my partner in crime. We got all the food prepared and decorated well before anyone got here. I thought things were going rather well until Payson had stormed out into the back yard.

Peeta had assured me that he would handle it and calm him down. I was really clueless. I didn't have any idea what the hell had been going on right underneath my nose. I had been all wrapped up in running my shop and keeping Jade out of trouble with Gavin and Garrett. Those three were always into some kind of mischief somewhere around the District and it was enough trying to pin her down.

Johanna and I were trying not to listen through the opened window to Peeta and Payson's conversation. We didn't hear much anyway what with Jade bounding up the stairs from the party, asking where Payson was. We couldn't even find the words and just pointed to the side of the house. I saw Peeta leave the two of them and I hurried up and cracked the window further open to eavesdrop.

Peeta came into the house and saw the two of us trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Are you two serious? Eavesdropping?" He asks. I glare at him. "Shut up Peeta! I can't hear!" I yell at him in a whisper. He rolls his eyes and approaches my side. He's just as guilty now too. Payson and Jade kiss. Johanna claps her little hands together and we do a chick hug there in the kitchen. Peeta just watches us and shakes his head. Then the doorbell rings.

Peeta saunters off to answer it and I hear him choke on his laughter. "Gale, buddy! Let's go into my study. We're doing shots tonight!" He says. The last thing we all need is for Gale to see his little girl kissing Payson. Johanna and I breathe a sigh of relief. Payson and Jade eventually return to the party, hand in hand. Jo and I don't ask any questions for the time being. We can hear Gale and Peeta getting tipsy in the study. I pour myself a glass of wine and one for Johanna. Katy, Gavin and Garrett are in the living room playing a board game. Everyone is safe and all is well.

I glance at the clock again, wondering if I should check on Payson. Jade is already up and out of the house. She's gone into the woods for the day with Gale and his boys. They were thinking of hiking out to the lake for the day. Still too cold to swim but there's good game to catch and I need a few plants from out that way for a few ointments and elixirs. Johanna is covering the Apothecary this morning. I have the afternoon shift. Normally she hangs out with me if she has nothing else to do anyway.

I stop stirring about it and make my way to Payson's room. He's sleeping soundly. Maybe he's just exhausted from all the drama this past week. I have no idea. I close the door softly and then head downstairs to gather my things and make my way to the Bakery. I may as well check up on Peeta and then relieve Johanna early. She had more wine than I did last night but I had to clean up the majority of the party mess.

When I got to the shops, I head into the Apothecary first and greet Jo. She looks exhausted but perks up when she sees me. "Oh good, is it that time already?" She asks. I chuckle and nod. She gathers her things and gets to the door. "I'm off to pick Jade's brain. I'll call you when I know something!" She laughs and dashes through the door before I can respond.

It's pretty quiet in my shop but I hear the bakery door dinging a bit. I walk in and step behind the register while Peeta is taking several loaves out of the ovens in the back. I know he likes it when we work the shops together. He likes it even more when we lock the doors and fool around in the back office too. One time Katy and the twins wanted some cookies and they came at an inopportune time. They kept pounding on the door. Oblivious to the hasty sign 'Back in 15 minutes' that Peeta had put up. When he finally made it to the door and discovered it was them and they wanted cookies, I think he may have had his first impulse to strangle one of our children. Couldn't blame Katy though. She was just so pure, the thought never occurred to her that we would be fooling around. She got her cookies and she left with the boys.

After all of the customers left, Peeta was at my side in a flash. "What do you say Mrs. Mellark?" He asks as he nuzzles on my ear. I smile and try to play shy. "Peeta, it's a Saturday morning. People are out and about. We are bound to get caught out." I remind him. "Katniss, how are we going to get caught out? We'll put a break sign on the door, lock the shops and have a quickie in the back. Come on, you know you love me..." He taunts me. He is such a pig. I swear he'd do it out in the street if I said I would with him. I always have to laugh to myself when I grant one of these little trysts. Peeta runs around locking everything up and putting the break sign on the door. We've only ever used the break sign for one thing. The whole District must know.

Peeta pulls me into his arms and carries me into the back room. I must say, these little encounters are still erotic after all of these years. I think it's the "thought" of getting caught that turns the two of us on so much. Peeta trails his fingers under my floral shirt and then hikes it over my head altogether. I help him pull his off too. He still has all of his muscles. He looks like a god. I still can't believe that he's mine. We've been together sixteen years now, not counting the Games and Rebellion, and we never tire of each other in any way. I don't know if it's because we've been through so much together and are grateful for our time together or it's more simple than that: we're still like a couple of horny teenagers.

Either way, it works for us.

It only takes a few moments for us both to be void of any clothing. Peeta rubs his fingers outside my opening, stroking my clit and alternating between kissing my lips and neck. He has me positioned on the table and I feel him push into me. We both grunt at the contact and then I brace my arms on the desk to support myself. Peeta pulls my lower body tight to him and begins thrusting into me. I can't hold it in, it feels amazing and I call out his name over and over. He hits my spot just the right way and I come undone. Peeta follows a moment later, spilling himself inside me. When he pulls out of me, I'm almost disappointed. Sometimes I wish for a day where we could just spend it in bed. I'm making a wish for that now.

We hear the door ding as we are pulling on our clothes. I silently mouth to Peeta "What the fuck?" and then we see the intruder. Thank goodness we manage to pull ourselves together before they make it to us. Our hair is disheveled though and it's obvious we were fooling around. Payson stands in the doorway and greets us. "Morning Payson. How are you feeling honey?" I ask him. He looks between the two of us and shakes his head. We are not going to be getting away with these things any longer. Our son is a teenager and our daughter is on the cusp of being a teenager. It's all downhill from here.

Payson mutters that he's fine under his breath and heads off to collect his apron. Peeta rubs his face with his hands. "I forgot that I gave him a key last week." He says.

I smack his arm and then head over to the Apothecary to unlock the door.

**Katy POV**

Garrett and Gavin are screwing around on the trail and I can see Uncle Gale losing his patience. He puts some distance between us so that they don't irritate him so much and now I'm stuck walking behind them. Garrett and Gavin are my best friends. I do everything, go everywhere with them. We are inseparable. We have a few other friends in our group at school but everyone knows that the Mellark's and Hawthorne's are like family.

I can't get over all this business between Jade and Payson. They've always been attached at the hip but still, I never thought of them LIKING each other that way. I know that I'm a little young but with parents like mine, you get a full on education in sex and relationships. Those two can't keep their hands off of each other. Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Effie call them rabbits all the time. I've seen Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna flirt and be affectionate, but my parents beat them hands down.

What cracks me up about all of this is that my mother thinks I'm oblivious to everything going on around me. I prefer to just take it all in. And truth be told, I am close with both of my parents, but I might even feel more comfortable talking to Aunt Jo about some things. I can definitely see my father freaking out even worse than Uncle Gale does about Jade. Time will only tell.

Gavin and Garrett forget about each other for a moment and focus on me. Two sets of identical faces, identical gray eyes staring me down. Did I step in wild dog poop? What are they looking at?

**Jade POV**

Last night was the sweetest night of my life. So much has happened to me in such a short amount of time and my feelings have been all over the place lately. I don't know if it was a direct result of having to accept that I am a teenage girl and am growing up or that I finally realized that I care for my best friend, as more than a best friend.

Payson has been acting pretty weird lately too. After I got over our little boob touching incident, things just seemed a little _off. _I've caught Payson staring at me or glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking. They only reason why I even caught him was because I was attempting to admire him! Didn't stop just there. It's not unusual for Payson to hold my hand but it is unusual for me to feel all excited and jittery about him doing so. He also tucked a strand of hair behind my ear one day, again not so unusual, but it felt like a whole other emotional roller coaster when he did it this time.

When Payson announced his party, unenthusiastically I might add, I had pretty much decided my course of action and how to proceed with him. I have loved Payson my entire life. Outside of my family, he is my whole world, my best friend. I don't have a single memory without him in it and I don't want to have any additional memories that exclude him. Going through all of these physical adjustments recently, opened my eyes to him. I see him in an entirely different light. The boyfriend kind of light. I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way. Nobody could look at someone with those blue eyes the way he does and not melt.

The day of the party I picked out a special blue dress and got ready. Payson and I normally exchange our birthday gifts on a separate picnic in the forest. It was my plan to take him out there the following day and give him the one gift that could convey my feelings and confirm his: our first kiss, ever. When we all ended up playing seven minutes in heaven and the bottle landed on me, I knew I was in trouble. As soon as the door closed, Mike tried to lean in and I slammed my hand on his mouth. "Not gonna happen Michael. Just play along so you don't get picked on." I inform him. Mike nods and the next seven minutes drag on horribly.

When I make my way out, I'm in a panic. "Where's Payson?" I ask Nicholas. "Oh, um, he excused himself. I think he's helping his mother or something." He says. I dash up the stairs and my mother points to the door. I sprint across the grass and come to a dead stop when I hear him say it.

"_You want to know what's wrong Dad? She's downstairs having her first kiss with someone else! Because of this stupid party! The girl I love is downstairs in my own fucking house kissing some other guy! That's what's wrong!" He screams. _

"What did you say Payson?" I ask him. He's staring at me dumbstruck while Uncle Peeta returns to the house. I have to repeat myself again. I walk towards him and I grab his chin and yank him to face me. "Look at me and tell me what you said." I say. He sighs. "I said, the girl I love is downstairs kissing some other guy. That's what I said to my father." I'm at a loss for words.

"Payson, I didn't kiss Mike. We just stayed in the closet for seven minutes in silence. I told him that I liked you and that you were going to have my first kiss tonight. It was my birthday present to you. When I got out of there, I searched all around for you but they said you excused yourself. And now here we are. Happy birthday Payson." I run my thumb along his bottom lip and then lean up to place my lips on his.

I feel like I'm floating. I never expected to ever feel this way. Didn't know that I could feel this way. About Payson, about anyone for that matter. It's all so new and exciting. I'm flying. There are no other words to describe it. It's like we've waited all our lives to get to this moment. We come up for air when we hear that my father has arrived at the party. Wonderful. He would have a fit if he saw Payson and I now. It's not that he doesn't approve. He's just having a hard time with the fact that his little girl is growing up.

Payson kisses me one more time and then takes my hand and leads me back to the party. When we get downstairs, he takes me right to the closet and closes the door behind us. We can hear everyone ooh and aah on the other side. I laugh and stroke his cheek with my fingers. "That was pretty assertive Payson. What's the message that you're trying to send to our classmates?" I ask.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "It's the same message that you and I have always sent Jade. We're together. It's always been the two of us against everyone else. Remember when Zack kept snapping elastic bands at you and giving you bruises? I gave him a few bruises myself and then he stopped. Remember when Nicholas gave you a flower for Valentine's Day and you gave it to our teacher instead? But you loved the painting that I gave you, the painting of my rose and you hung it on your wall. It's still there now. _It's just the way that we are."_

I lean up and kiss his cheek. "What do you think? We're down to five or six minutes left?" I ask him. "Why?" He asks. "Because I'd like to spend them kissing you." I reply breathlessly. Payson takes my face between his hands and presses his lips to mine. A small amount of practice has made it even more magical than before. And the first time was pretty hard to top. When the buzzer dings, we open the door and find everyone else mingling and dancing, paying no mind to us. We close the door again and don't come out until it's time to cut the cake.

When Uncle Peeta places the candles on the beautiful strawberry and vanilla cake, I lean in and whisper towards Payson. "Make a wish." His eyes never leave mine as he bends down and blows out the candles. We all have cake and then the party wears down quickly. It's starting to get late. We all start to clean up and then Payson tries to suck up to my mother. "Hey Aunt Johanna, is it okay if Jade sleeps over tonight?" He asks so innocently. Uncle Peeta shakes his head and walks away with a smile on his face. Mom approaches Payson, puts her hands on his shoulders and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Payson, but I saw you two kissing earlier. Jade can't sleep over anymore sweetie." She says.

"Awe come on Aunt Jo. I'll sleep on the floor like I always do. I don't want some things to change. She sleeps over all the time. And always after my birthday. It's not the same. I promise to behave." He begs her. Mom smiles and then Aunt Katniss speaks up. "You know Jo, Peeta and I used to sleep in bed together all the time and there was no funny business. I trust Payson. Maybe we can give them a shot." She says. Mom looks at Aunt Katniss and her eyes narrow. "Listen sister, you were about as tight as a girl could be. This kid has my blood running through her. I think I'll pass. Besides, Gale would have a shit fit at Jade sleeping over now, if he wasn't too drunk to know what was going on. Let's count our blessings and cross this bridge another day." Payson backs down and I grab his hand and walk towards my house with him.

We walk in silence to my house. When we get to the steps, Payson kisses me again. I laugh to myself. "What's so funny?" He asks. I smile at him. "She said that I couldn't sleep over your house, not that you couldn't sleep here. Should I flash my light when they're sleeping?" I ask. "Yes." It's all he says.

An hour later, everyone in my house is passed out out and I flash my flashlight two times and sneak down to the front door. I open the door, grab his hand and we both are so stealthy that we make it to my room without a floorboard moving. Payson and I are already in our pajamas, a sight we've seen a million times before. We both climb into my bed and we hold each other. No kissing, just holding. It feels amazing to be in love with my best friend. We fall asleep and are awoken by my alarm clock set for 3am. Payson had to get back before Uncle Peeta gets up for the bakery. He gives me a quick kiss goodbye and then sneaks out of my house. I watch him cross the street and when he gets to his room, he flashes his flashlight twice. I get back into my bed and pull the covers up. Drifting off into a sweet dream about Payson.

_**Payson POV**_

_It's nearly 5am when Dad comes into my room to wake me up. I roll over and pull the pillow over my head. I'm exhausted. I have no desire to go to the Bakery at 5:30 in the morning. So much happened last night and I got home at 3am and had to settle in and get back to sleep. "Payson, you've gotta get up and get functioning if you're coming to the Bakery today." Dad says. I groan. "Dad, I'm exhausted. Can I please stay home today? It's not that I don't want to help. I'm just really tired. I promise I'll make it up to you if you just let me sleep in." I barter. _

"_Sure." Dad says. He gets up to leave and then pauses, "Word to the wise Payson, don't ever let Gale catch you sneaking out of Jade's room. She's his daughter. Even though you're both best friends and now embarking on some kind of romance, we don't want the town talking behind our backs. Do you understand what I'm saying? Be honest and keep it respectable. If she means that much to you, then she'll be worth the wait. Always remember that." He says. _

_I know he's right. No more sneaking into bedrooms, even if permission is granted. "Thanks Dad." I mutter. "Your welcome Pay." He says and tousles my hair before leaving. I drift off and dream of Jade._

**Gale POV**

I almost didn't see it. If the boys hadn't stopped fighting, I wouldn't have stopped walking myself. I turned around to make sure that they didn't kill each other off and find an amazing and terrifying site. The son catches Katy's hair and she looks like a goddess. I'm sure the boys were quite entranced until they saw the imminent danger facing her. She didn't notice it yet but it would only be a moment before it struck.

I can't move, she can't move. "Katy, look at me. Don't take your eyes off of me. Boys, stay still. Don't anyone move AT ALL." The snake is dangling from a branch and is only a few inches from Katy's shoulders. If she turns her head or tries to run, it will instinctively attack. I think it's going to bite her regardless. At this point, I can try to stab it by tossing a knife. It's either going to live or die before it bites her so I'm going with die.

Everything happens in slow motion. The snake does the inevitable and moves to strike her. It connects to her shoulder and my knife is already midair and severing its head. It falls from her shoulder and she immediately begins to convulse. Gavin catches her and he's in hysterics. "Dad! Dad!" Garrett screams. "Help her!". We don't have much time. I pick her up and toss her body over my shoulder. "Boys! We have to run! Keep up with me. Let's go now!" We all begin running.

We get closer to the fence. "Run ahead! Get to the shops! We need medical help. Hurry, hurry!" I run as fast as my legs can carry me. Adrenalin I didn't know that I had coursing through my veins. She doesn't have much more time.

Katniss POV

The doors bursts open and Gavin and Garrett are out of breath and hysterical. Peeta and Payson come rushing into the shop trying to ascertain what's going on. Finally, Garrett gets it out. "Katy, rattlesnake!" Peeta rushes to the phone and calls the hospital. They're sending the ambulance for her. I start rummaging through my plants for something to draw the venom out in the meantime. Rattlesnake. There's only so much time. I hope Gale makes it in time for my baby...

_A/N: Absolutely shitty day today. OMG it sucked all week and today was the kicker. Took me forever to finish because of all the negativity in this frickin house. _

_FYI- My worst fear is of snakes. Never even seen an India Jones movie. Can't believe that I put a snake in the story. Now I have to hit up my son, the Life Scout (working on Eagle) so he can tell me what to do for a snake bite. _

_Put one more item on my Bucket List. Purchase Mongoose. (LOVE Ricki Ticki Tavi) _

_-Jen :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay readers I am back but with MAJOR changes. MY writer's block has been horrendous and I have had some serious personal problems that have left me depressed. Instead of writing fanfiction, I've just been reading it. That being said, my inspiration and patience is wearing thin on "Moments" and "Now". I've got 2-3 AU story outlines that I'm working on and I'm chomping at the bit to start them.

So here's the deal, I'm going to write "Moments" up to the Victory Tour and then Epilogue. I'm going to write "Now" in a yearly format and wrap it up and mark it complete for now. I MIGHT revisit that later or spin off the characters into new stories. Mark an author alert so you don't miss anything in the future. I'm just a little obsessed with AU now and want to get those out. It's too confusing writing two stories at once. _As always, thank you for your reviews, alerts and ideas. They mean the world to me. _

This chapter is dedicated to** motherbirdnerd and Kjane2000** for supplying me with snakebite info. Unfortunately _**I have the willies so bad**_ I am skipping it and conquering the writers block it caused!

**Remember: I'm skipping time and bringing this to an "annual" format in long chapters to wrap up. Annie and Finnick also now have a 12 year old daughter, Aliese. **

**Chapter 5**

Katy POV

It's been a couple of months since the snake bite and my arm has returned to normal. The whole thing was a horrifying experience I would rather not talk about. Gavin and Garrett are literally glued to my side now. When we go into the woods, the become these weird super strange protectors. I have no idea what's gotten into them.

"Katy, did you finish packing yet?" My Mother calls up to me. "Almost done Mom!" I yell back down. We're leaving for our annual trip to visit my Grandparents and extended family in District 4 today. We all go, even the Hawthornes and Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Effie. We stay for two weeks and then everyone returns while Payson and I stay for an additional two weeks of with our Grandparents. This year, Payson hasn't decided if he was staying. He doesn't want to leave Jade and Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna are on the fence about letting her stay two weeks without them. I guess they'll figure it out after we get there.

My birthday just passed and I am officially 12 years old now. One more year until I'm a teenager. I can't wait. I pack the rest of my stuff into my suitcase and then sit on it to zipper it up. I can't wait to get to the beach and see Aliese and Finn.

_Peeta POV_

"_Come here you." I put my arm around Katniss from behind her and then kiss her behind her left ear. "I can't wait to get away for a bit. How about you?" I ask her. She turns around and slides her olive skinned arms around my neck and runs her fingers through my blonde hair. I love it when she does this. "I can't wait to see everyone. I miss Annie and Finnick. But it'll be nice to run around on the beach too. Very romantic." She says. I lean in for a kiss and whisper "Romantic is my middle name." She murmurs and then we're caught in the act by Katy dragging her heavy suitcase down the stairs._

_I break the kiss and look up. "You know, the twins are coming with us so you can let them out of the suitcase now." Katniss laughs and taps my shoulder. "What?" I ask. "Does she really need all that? They do laundry in District 4 ya know!" I bark at Katy. Katniss taps me again. "She's a girl Peeta. Just leave her alone. She wants to have choices. She doesn't want to be limited." I roll my eyes and mutter "whatever" under my breath. After all these years, girls still confuse me. _

_Payson comes running down the stairs just then. "You all packed Pay?" Katniss asks. "Yup, all done." He says and tossed a backpack onto the floor. I look at Katniss and smile. "See, he knows there's laundry there!" as I point to the bag. Katy and Katniss shake their heads at me while Payson dashes out the door and across the street to the Hawthornes. Payson and Jade are the same as always, inseparable. _

_I open the door and wave to Gale, then make my way over to him. "You ready for the trip?" I ask him. "Yes, I don't think the girls packed enough shit. You?" He asks. I smile. "Same here. Payson packed a book bag. He's probably just going to take my clothes if he needs them. Nothing would shock me." Gale motions towards Payson and Jade. "We gonna watch them? I think they're still too young and not on that wave length but you never know. These kids are quicker than we were. What do you think?" He asks me. I nod and agree. "Yeah, I think you're right and that we should just keep our eyes open. I don't think they'll go too far. They seem comfortable with the way things are now. Let's just keep our eyes open." We shake hands and promise to catch up on the train. _

Haymitch POV

"Let's go everybody! The train is going to be leaving and we need to be on it. Effie, please count the kids. I almost forgot one last time." I say and smile at her. "You're so bad Haymitch." She says and gives me a kiss on my mouth. "Come on everybody! It's going to be a big, big day!" She says. Katniss and Peeta roll their eyes and laugh. Bringing back the fond memories.

We start walking to the nearby train station and I can hear a bag thumping on the ground. I turn around and see Katy dragging this over stuffed bag. "Dolly, what do you got in there? A dead body?" She laughs at me and replies "Grandpa, you have no sense of style. I have to be prepared!" Effie rubs Katy's shoulder and chides me. "Leave her alone Haymitch. You don't know anything about being a girl." I chuckle. "Thank god because it is way too much work!" I bellow and everyone laughs.

We get to the train and file onto it. Everyone takes their rooms. It's nearly dusk and we're taking an overnight train into Four. When Payson and Jade get near me, I lean into his ear and let him know that I'll be watching them. "No funny business." I warn. They both blush and I know they were secretly up to something. I'm sure Gale and Peeta will have their eyes open, but a third set isn't going to hurt either.

_Jade POV_

_After dinner on the train, we all retire to our rooms. I glance around and don't see anyone so I lean in and kiss Payson's ear. He turns pink and looks at me with longing. We're nowhere near ready to make love but it's fun messing around in the meantime. Truthfully, I like it when he holds me. I feel so loved and safe. Who wouldn't want that feeling? I know that our parents are worried that we might take it farther, and we will, just not anytime soon. We're both still too young to deal with any kind of fall out from that. What I have with Payson is forever and forever can wait. _

"_Why don't you sneak into my room later?" I purr. He takes my hand into his. "Why don't you sneak into mine instead? Then I won't look like the total villain if we get caught. It's always the guys fault ya know." I nod. This is true. And if we do get caught out, it'll look better for him if he's in his room. Everyone assumes that because he has male genitalia that he's going to be the aggressor. Not always the_ _case. "I'll be in as soon as I think the coast is clear. See you then." I lick his ear and then get up and walk to my cabin. I know I'm killing him. Won't be the first time and it won't be the last. _

Katniss POV

The train ride was uneventful. Thank goodness. We get to District 4 first thing in the morning and I'm so excited that I can't see straight. I miss my Mother, and Don. I miss Annie and Finnick terribly. I also can't wait to see Finn and Aliese. What's he like fifteen now? I bet he's so handsome. Aliese is twelve like Katy. They're inseparable when they're here together and they write all year. I reach for Peeta's hand when the doors open and then step onto the platform.

I barely have my footing when I'm enveloped in Finnick's arms. "Everdeen!" He yells and spins me around. He always uses my maiden name when he first sees me. It's kind of our term of endearment. He puts me down and then embraces Peeta in a huge hug while Annie's arms fold around me. "Oh Katniss I missed you so much! It's so good to see you!" She says. Then she embraces Johanna while Finnick hugs Gale and us girls do a big group hug. It feels so good to be with my two best friends.

Annie laughs at something Finnick said and then says "You're parents are at the house making breakfast for the clan. You're all staying in my old house while Lily, Don, Haymitch and Effie are staying in ours. We'll congregate at ours though. Does that sound good?" She asks. Johanna and I both nod. "Okay then lets go!" Annie says.

_Payson POV_

_As we step off the train and are greeted by everyone, I feel strong arms around me in a flash. Finn. My best buddy. "Dude! It is so awesome to see you!" He says. His grin is from ear to ear. I love these trips to District 4 because it's the only time I can see Finn besides when we write. We give each other a couple of hugs and then he hugs Jade and offers to carry her bag. I grab it before he can. He knows we're dating and is happy for us. For anyone that's ever known us, including Finn, you could tell there was always a spark between Jade and I. Finn greets Gavin and Garrett and then gives Katy a big hug and gently lifts her off of the ground. When he puts her down I notice it. Something just changed in the air. I can't put my finger on it yet but it's there. I give Aliese a hug too. She's twelve now too with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. If Finn wasn't a foot taller than her and more built, you would swear they were twins. Katy and I look like polar opposites of each other yet ironically, we each favor one of our parents to a tee. _

Katy POV

Oh my Finn has really begun to grow up. He is so cute! He picks me up and gives me a big hug. It's impossible not to notice him. God I wish I was his age. I'm such a dork. I then turn to Aliese, my BFF and give her a huge hug. I can't wait to tell her about everything that's happened at home the past couple of months. We totally need to go shopping too. It's our favorite thing to do.

_Garrett POV_

_Am I seeing this? Katy is blushing over Finn. I better not be seeing this. Why would she be blushing over him? What does he have that I don't? Okay, he's fifteen, so he's taller, more muscular, he looks like a Greek god standing in the sun this way. Okay, I get the allure now. But still, I don't like the feeling in my stomach right now. I think there's some kind of unspoken rule that Katy can't look at other guys. I mean it makes sense to me. Why would she even look at another guy when she could have her pick between Gavin and I. Shit, Gavin and I. Crap. _

Gale POV

This is just great. We are going to all be in the same house with all of these teenagers. I didn't think it could get worse. Seriously, I won't even be able to get Johanna alone with all these kids around. What fun is the beach if you can't screw around at the beach? On top of that, Jade is beyond excited about being here and I just know she's going to ante up the stakes with Payson. It's really going to hurt my friendship with Peeta and Katniss when I have to kill their son. Its inevitable. His dick is going to be out of his pants one day and I'm going to have to kill him. I'm going to have to put a chastity belt on this girl. Peeta and I are gonna have to take watch because I don't think I can take the stress.

_Peeta POV_

_When we get to the house, all the kids split up and head to the rooms they normally share. I grab our bags and Katniss follows me to our room. I tap the door with my foot to enter and I place the bags near the dresser. Katniss plops down on the bed, legs wide open. I'm sorry, but that, is an invitation. I close the door and lock it. She laughs. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks as I yank my shirt over my head. I position myself between her legs and pull her hips flush with mine. I'm already hard. She giggles. I love it when Katniss giggles. "Peeta, we just got here. They'll all be talking about us." She says. "Katniss, they've been talking about us for nearly twenty years. They're just jealous." _

_I rub my hand along the crotch of her shorts. "Say you don't want me and I'll leave you alone." I tease. I continue rubbing and I unbutton her shorts and pull them down off of her. I rub the outside of her panties. I can feel her getting wet through them. "Say it, say you don't want me." I tease her some more. She's trying so hard not to smile or laugh or moan. I pull off her panties and rub her some more. She's so wet. I'm not even gonna put my fingers in her, now I just want to hear her say it out loud. "You want me don't you? You're gonna have to say it Katniss." I whisper._

_She looks at me with lust in her eyes. I want to fuck her so badly but I love the games that we play. I have to say, sex is never boring with us, ever. Even our quickies are massively erotic. I unbutton my pants and strip them off with my underwear. I take my cock into my hand and I rub it over her folds, stimulating her clit. Katniss gasps. God, she feels so fucking wet. It's taking every ounce of strength not to screw her brains out right now. _

"_Say it Katniss." I keep rubbing her pussy with my dick and she's moaning now, trying to hold out. She opens her eyes and latches onto mine. "Fuck me Peeta." She says. "With pleasure love." I ram my dick into her and like always, she feels amazing. I pull in and out, Katniss panting and moaning with each thrust. "I want to ride you Peeta." She says. I pull out, lay down and pull her on top of me in a split second. She positions over me and guides my dick into her. We both moan when she descends onto it. _

_This has always been our favorite position. Katniss comes so many times this way and as a man, there is nothing better than making your woman come multiple times, all over you. _

_Katniss begins to move, riding me, and I'm so horny that all coherent thought ebbs away. She feels amazing and I cant get enough of her. I pull her shirt off of her and undo her bra. Then I take her breasts into my mouth as they dangle in front of me. She moans in pleasure. I feel her getting closer and then all at once, I'm there, in her spot. She cries out in ecstasy. I push into her and I feel her come all over me. I keep pushing, essentially fucking her, and my breath is taken away. I feel her again, second time. I'm not going to be able to hold it much longer. I wouldn't even have been able to hold on this long except I jerked off this morning on the train. _

_It's when I feel her for the third time that I can't hold it any more and I come inside of her, filling her_ _with my seed. We both grunt and moan during our climax and there is no doubt that time, somebody had to hear us. _

Johanna POV

"What is that noise?" I ask and look at Gale. He just put our bags down next to our closet and we both stop to listen. We both laugh. "Peeta didn't waste any time huh?" I laugh. Gale walks over to me and puts his arms around me. "What's so funny Mrs. Hawthorne? I've been worrying that we'd be in a house full of kids and not have any alone time together. Looks like Katniss and Peeta don't even care about that." He says. I stroke this nipple from the outside of his shirt. "Well Mr. Hawthorne, we're all on vacation here. And if I want to fuck my husband senseless and some teenagers hear us, well then so be it. They'll live."

Gale crashes his lips to mine and we start ripping off each others clothes. He cups my left breast and brings it to his lips, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, gently biting my nipple. I moan out loud and then take his cock into my hand. Stroking it and rubbing it outside of my pussy. Gale trails fast hot kisses down my neck and picks me up, cupping my ass as he backs us up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and he thrusts into me. I cry out loud in pleasure and he thrusts into me again.

I can't get enough of him. I cups his face in my hands and ram my tongue down his throat, sucking on his tongue. I pull away for a second and look dead into his eyes. "Fuck me Gale. I want it hard." Then I capture his tongue again while he pushes into me as hard as he can. We have to break our kiss just to breathe, we're panting so hard. Gale is so fast thrusting into me that I feel myself being thrown over the edge. I contract and come all around his cock and he grips my ass as he comes inside of me. Even after he's done, he continues to thrust inside of me.

He is not done yet.

_Payson POV_

_Jade and I are in my room when we hear all of our parents. We look at each other and laugh, trying to decipher whose making what sounds. We sit on the bed, holding hands, and listen. "Are we sick for listening to this?" Jade asks. I laugh. "I wouldn't call it sick, just curious. I look at things a whole different way now that we're getting older and dating." I say. _

"_What do you mean?" She asks. I turn pink some more. "I can't tell you." I reply. She slaps my arm. "Payson, you can tell me anything. You know that I love you. I promise I won't laugh." She says. I blush again and shake my head. She pulls me into her arms and cups my face in her hands. "Tell me." She says. I look her in the eyes and then look down, repeating this movement for a minute, contemplating what to say. "Well, I know that we're still young and everything but when I hear them like that, I wonder if I'll ever make you sound like that. Make you that happy and content." _

_Now it's Jade's turn to blush. "I'm sure you will Payson. I bet we'll put them all to shame." She says and leans in to kiss me. _

Finn POV

I tap on Katy's door and find Aliese and Katy have opened up a suitcase and the contents are all over the room. "What's all this?" I ask. Aliese perks up and says, "Oh, we're just going through all of Katy's clothes and then I'm going to bring over mine and we'll try on a bunch of different outfits. I think I'm gonna ask Mom and Dad if I can stay in this room with Katy and Jade. You gonna stay with Payson?" She asks. "Yeah, that might not be a bad idea. No point in being alone at our house when the real fun is here." Just then we hear it. Lots of moaning an panting. "Oh my god! Please tell me this is not happening?" Katy says and hides her face in embarrassment. We all listen and then laugh. "Who is it?" I ask. "My parents. Oh. My. God." Katy says.

Then I hear it, they finish. I don't know if the girls realize the mechanics of sex yet but I do. Then I hear it from the other side of the house. "Must be Gale and Johanna too." I snicker and then go downstairs to Payson's room. I don't even think to knock and I open the door and find him on top of Jade. "Dude, I'm staying in here with you. Uh, you might want to cut that out because all the adults are done fucking around now. They'll be down here in a few minutes." I close the door and head over to my house.

I walk in and Mom corners me. "Where is everyone sweetie?" She inquires. I laugh. "There must be something in the water over in District 12 because there is A LOT of action going on over at that house. I think I'm gonna go stay with Payson so I don't miss out." My father laughs at my comment and sits down across from Haymitch and Effie. "I swear they're all like rabbits." I hear Haymitch say.

_Katy POV_

_The next couple of weeks are rather uneventful if you will. We all relax on the beach during the day. Have a big barbeque and bonfire at night. Roast marshmallows, watch stars, walk along the beach and in town. _

_We all catch up on the day to day happenings of District 4 and 12. _

_It's near the end of the two week trip when things start to get complicated. I wake up from a great nights sleep and head into the bathroom. When I wipe myself, I find blood. Oh my god, I got my period. I immediately panic because I don't want it to ruin our vacation. Everyone went bananas when Jade got her period and it was a huge family thing. I don't need anyone knowing while we are here. I clean myself up and tip toe back into the room and wake Jade. I put my finger to my lips and beckon her to follow me into the bathroom. _

"_What's the matter Katy?" She asks when we get there. "I got my period Jade." Jade smiles. "Oh Katy!" She says then she hugs me tight. "Let's go wake up your Mom." She pulls me to the door but I pull her back. "Lets not. I don't want to tell her until we get home. I don't want the same kind of thing to happen to me that happened to you. We're having such a nice time. I know my Dad is gonna flip. Do you have a pad or tampon with you?" _

"_Katy, I think we should tell your Mom. Maybe she can keep it from your Dad until we get home. I think she'll be hurt if you don't tell her. Besides, there's a lot that you need to know and I'm not going to rob her of that Mother/Daughter moment. Let me get you a pad. I'll be right back. I have tampons for when we swim too but you might not like them. I'm not crazy about them myself." She leaves and then returns with the pad. Jade hugs me again and then leaves so that I can do my thing._

Payson POV

It's two days before we leave and I've decided that I'm not going to stay here the additional two weeks. My parents pretty much know, so there shouldn't be any kind of arguing about it. I just really only want to spend my free time with Jade. We've been trying to sneak around for the past couple of weeks and make out but it's been hard with everyone around. Tonight is our first real opportunity and we're really not even trying to hide about it.

While everyone is sitting around, we wander off separately to the house. We lock all the doors to give us more time and then head to her room, locking the door behind us. As soon as I do so, she's in my arms kissing me. We fall onto her bed and wrap our legs around each other. We've never even done that before. Feeling her so close to me, it's hard not to get excited and I grind into her a little bit, moaning when I do so. We've only really ever just kisses and held each other before. We never had the time alone to really make out and explore each other.

I hesitantly raise my hand to her breast and when I get there, she moans. I sigh in relief. I'm happy she doesn't push my hand away. Jade removes my hand and takes her shirt off. I'm in awe of her. I've never seen a girl naked or in her bra before. I yank my shirt from the back with one hand and pull it off of me. The feel of our naked skin touching for the first time and it sends a shiver through me. No wonder my parents are like rabbits, this is exhilarating and we haven't even done anything yet. I kiss her, really kiss her. I kiss her with all the love I have for her in my body. I can't be doing it wrong when everything feels so right. I pull up from her just a bit and slide my hand around to her back. Jade gives me silent approval with her eyes and I unfasten her bra.

I pull the strap down on the left side toward her arm and then slowly do the same to her right side. My heart is in my throat. Jade lifts her arms and slides the bra off of her exquisite body and I feel all the breath leave my lungs. She is gorgeous. I have no idea what I expected or didn't expect but the look of her is stunning. I move my trembling hand up again to touch her and when my finger slides over her nipple we both let out a gasp. I rub her breast and beneath my fingers her nipple hardens and she moans. "Am I hurting you?" I ask her. "Not at all Payson. It feels amazing." She replies.

I kiss her again while stroking each breast and then I begin to trail kisses along her jawline and move down her neck. I stop at her collarbone and then I descend to her breastbone until she knows what I want to do. I look up at her again and she gives me approval once again with her eyes. I take a deep breath while my lips hover over her left breast and then I kiss it. Jade gasps. I take it as a good sign and then I open my mouth a bit and take the nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it.

She grabs my head and holds me tightly to her and I embrace her tighter too. I fondle her other breast while I work on this one. I can't believe how soft she is. Just then there's a pounding on the door. "Dude! Hurry up, your parents are looking for you!" I hear Finn say. "How did you get in the house?" I ask. "Are you serious? It's my mother's house! I have a key. Hurry up! Gale and your Dad are looking all over for you. They're getting a key now."

Jade and I throw our clothes back on and open the door. "Hurry, go through the front and make like you're coming back from a walk. I'll run outside and stall them." Finn says. We race down the stairs and he locks the door behind us. Jade and I race down the street when the coast is clear and try to catch our breath. We're all mussed up. She braids her hair back and I run my fingers through mine trying to pat it down. Once our breathing is calmer, we stand up, lock hands and then casually saunter down the street as if we had a nice relaxing walk.

When we get to the house, we're met by two sets of very angry male eyes. "Where the fuck were the two of you?" Gale bellows. Dad puts a hand out to him to calm him down. I answer casually, "We just went for a walk. What did we miss?" Gale looks like he's going to explode. "Jo, help me, please help me." He says. Aunt Johanna walks over to Jade and gives her a hug. Then she walks back over to Gale and says very calmly, "Honey, she doesn't smell like sex or anything, calm down." Jade turns beet red. "Mom!" She yells. This is way too embarrassing. I look at my father for help.

"Why don't we all just calm down, have a beer and relax by the fire. I think we've all had enough excitement for one night." Dad says. Mom puts her arms around him and gives me the look. The look that says she knows I'm full of shit.

Katy POV

For some strange reason, Mom is crying because she's leaving me. I give her a big hug and then tug on her long braid, she does the same to my tightly woven brown locks too. "It's only two weeks Mom. No need to get upset. It'll fly right by. Then I'll be home." I say to comfort her. Dad comes up behind her and rests his hand on the small of her back. "Don't hog her now Katniss. I want a hug too." He says. I remove my arms from Mom and then slide them around my Dad. He pulls me into a big hug and lifts me off the ground and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Behave Katy and make sure you help your grandparents out like always. I'll see you in two weeks honey." I kiss him back after he sets me down and then I make my way over to Payson.

"Wish you were staying Pay." I say to him. Payson gives me a hug and says, "I know you do but you'll be fine here with Finn and Aliese. Don't have too much fun. See you in a few." He winks and gets on the train. I give hug after hug to everyone until I get to Gavin and Garrett. "I hate it when you're gone Katy. It always sucks without you. What am I gonna do with Garrett for two whole weeks? Shoot me now!" Gavin says.

I laugh at him and give him a hug before he boards. Garrett walks over to me after passing off his bag to Uncle Gale and he gives me a hug. He does one better and kisses my cheek near my ear and whispers "I'll miss you Katy" into my left ear. I pulls away and has a strange look on his face. Did I interpret that right? "I'll miss you too" I whisper back. All in one shot, my family is on the train and speeding away from me towards District 12.

"Come on there sugar, lets go." Finn says. He grabs my hand and Aliese grabs the other one and together they both begin leading me back towards Victor's Village. Annie, Finnick, Grandma and Grandpa follow. This time, since I'm not with Payson, I will be spending the majority of the time at the Odairs and will sleep over my grandparents house when one of them isn't working. Without Payson to keep me company, I would go crazy. So it was agreed that Finn and Aliese would be my company and they were all too happy to oblige.

The first week actually goes by pretty fast. I spend a few days catching up with my grandparents, visiting the Hospital and the Bakery that they both work at. I wander around their neighborhood and hang with a few local kids. I shop. I love shopping. I spend time with Aliese. We hang out on the beach, paint our nails, read teen magazines and take weird quizzes. We pig out on junk food and then walk around the neighborhood casually flirting with boys our age. I'm as tan as I can be and my hair has lightened with the natural gold highlights in my mousy brown hair. I say a silent thank you to Grandma for being "merchant" and passing on her blonde genes.

It's Sunday now and I am leaving on Saturday at the end of the week. It's a beach day today. I'm packing up my stuff for the day when Finn knocks on my opened door. "Katy you ready? We're heading out." He says. I look over at Finn and catch his green eyes. "Um yeah one sec Finn. I'm looking for my book. I must have dropped it. I bend down and search around the bed, finally finding it. When I get up, I notice Finn looking a little uncomfortable. "You okay?" I ask him. He blushes and then says, "Excuse me. Stomach not feeling too good. I'll catch up with you both in a few minutes." I don't have time to answer when he retreats to the bathroom and I hear water running. That was weird.

Aliese has her brown hair tied up in a messy bun and I figure that's a great idea so I put mine up as well. We get out to the beach and set up our blankets and remove our t-shirts. We haven't begun to really fill out our bikinis yet but I know it's only a matter of time. Still, I get so jealous watching all the other teenage girls frolic around with their perfect curves. I can't wait to grow up and get some curves.

We're outside for a few hours when I notice Finn playing volleyball with some local kids down the beach a ways near the pier. The pier isn't very large, more like a dock, and I notice a lot of kids racing down it and jumping into the water. It looks like fun. "Hey Aliese, want to race down the pier and jump?" She flips over and laughs at me. "Nah, ask Finn. It's not my thing but he does it all the time. He'll appreciate the competition." She says. I nod okay and tell her I'll be back in a bit and then trudge down the beach towards Finn.

"Hey Katy what's up?" He asks when I arrive at his game. "I was checking out those kids racing down the pier but Aliese wasn't interested. She said you'd probably race me when you were done." I say. Finn smiles. "Sure, I'll race you. Hey guys, I'm out! It's time for a dip. I'll catch you later!" He yells out to them and then waves me forward to him. We walk down the beach towards the pier. His bright green eyes intently focusing on me. His dirty blonde hair tosses in the breeze and some of it rests above his right eye. Why am I noticing Finn's hair?

We advance on the pier and it's only then that I realize how long it is and that it's probably a six foot drop to the water. "Will it hurt jumping in?" I ask Finn. "Nah, and the waters warm. I will warn you though, I'm really fast and I'm practiced, so I will probably beat you." He smirks. "Well, I'm lighter and I can run really fast. You forget that I'm the Mockingjay's daughter!" I chuckle. "Bring it on little girl. Loser has to eat snails! On the count of three." He says.

One.

Two.

Three.

We take off and run as fast as we can dashing down the dock. I am neck and neck with him. I see the end approaching and we both leap. I don't even know who hits the water first. I dive down what must be several feet when I realize, with horror, that I lost my bikini top. I know that I'm only twelve and an A cup, but they're my A cups that I don't plan on showing anyone anytime soon, least of all Finn. When I break the surface, I'm greeted by the sound of Finn's laughter. "I won!" He's chanting. He swims over to me and I put my hand up to stop him from getting closer.

"Don't come any closer Finn, I have a problem." I try to keep my voice down so beach goers can't hear. Lucky for me, there isn't anyone waiting to race down the pier at this moment. "What's the matter?" Finn asks. I blush. "I lost my bikini top when I jumped. I'm naked." I admit while covering myself and trying to stay afloat. Finn laughs. "Let me see how far down it sunk. Be right back." He says and dives down into the crystal clear water.

I put my face in and my eyes are clouded by the salt. I'm not used to it. I only even know how to swim because of our trips to the lake and our vacations here every year. It's a miracle that I didn't sink like a stone. The water settles over and I can't see Finn anymore. How far down can he safely go? I start to panic. I can't see a thing! What if some shark got him or he hit his head somehow? I wouldn't even know what to do. I yell for Aliese when he doesn't surface.

"Aliese! Aliese!" I yell. She hears me and comes racing down the pier, towel in hand, to where I am. "Are you okay? Where's Finn?" She asks. "I lost my bikini top in the jump and he dove down to get it. He hasn't surfaced. We have to help him!" I scream. Aliese holds out her hand to calm me. Just then, Finn surfaces with my bikini top in his hand. He hands it to me and I quickly tie it back on. Aliese offers me her hand and I climb the ladder to the pier and take the towel she offers me.

"You're a pervert Finnick! I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad! How could you do that to Katy?" She screams at him. I'm completely confused. We leave Finn blushing in the water and I have no idea what to say. Then Aliese confronts the elephant between us. "He knew you were going to lose your bikini top. It happens every single time. The jump is too far. I didn't think that he wouldn't warn you. I mean, you're you. He probably didn't surface because he was checking you out from below. Most of the guys do it. Some girls even lose their top on purpose. What a jerk!"

I can't wrap my head around what she's said. I am twelve years old, newly twelve. I just got my period for the first time. Yes, I've noticed Finn in a way that I haven't before but he's fifteen and gorgeous. He's only going to get more handsome and all the girls are already in love with him. What on earth could he possibly be thinking about little old me?

Finn POV

I totally fucked up. My sister was not supposed to snitch me out but I lingered just a moment too long and the whole plan went to shit. Today has not gone well. For starters, imagine my complete shock and horror that I got a hard on after little Katy bent down to find her book this morning. She is the same age as my sister! I would have to kill somebody if they jerked off thinking of Aliese like I did thinking about Katy. Only is wasn't twelve year old Katy that I envisioned in my fantasy, it was a fifteen year old Katy. I'm only a few years older than her and technically, I should be dating girls a few years younger than me. Girl are more mature at a younger age. The problem is that right now, she's only twelve. Lucky for me, I'm a patient guy.

Problem for me? Is that I'm going to look like a pervert every time I check her out between now and then. It was a dirty trick I played with the bikini top. She's not that small though for a twelve year old. Lots of potential there. I try to remember this after Aliese snitches me out and my parents start yelling at me about how wrong it was and that I owe Katy and apology.

Katy has managed to avoid me for the entire week and now it's Saturday, the day she departs for District 12. It dawns on me that I'm not going to see her for an entire year. Maybe I could write to her? That would still be creepy at this stage. I write to Payson though so maybe I could pump him for information about her? Aliese also writes to Katy but again, creep factor.

We all walk her to the train station and say our goodbyes. When it gets to my turn, she turns to leave without acknowledging me. I'm not having it. I grab her wrist lightly and then ask my family for a few moments alone. I take her bag from her and walk her over to the train, we board and I stow it for her at her seat. I'm not sure if she has a room on this one. All of the trains are different now.

She stares me down with her hard gray eyes. Her hair is down and I can't help but notice how thick it is. Patience Finnick, patience. "Katy, please forgive me. I didn't mean to be a douche. I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. I apologize." Katy looks at me skeptically before she speaks.

"I'm just confused as to why you did it. There is nothing special about me. I'm just twelve years old Finn." She says.

I clear my throat, hoping to word this the right way. I take a couple of steps closer to her before speaking. "You're beautiful Katy. You're twelve years old now, but you won't be forever. I can't help that I noticed sooner than every other guy out there." I admit. I lean in and give her a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I look forward to seeing you next summer Katy." Then I step down and make my way to my family. We watch her train depart and I wave to her until she is out of sight.

**A/N: What did everyone think? REVIEW**

**Here is my original Author's Note. I wanted to keep the Chapter numbers consistent. I figured that I would keep this in the story for anyone who wanted a laugh or an explanation about the snake bite. **

**Now: Author's Note**

Please forgive me that I am sending you an Author's Note when I am normally very good at cranking out a chapter every couple of days. I feel as though I must share something amusing and explain my writer's block with the next chapter.

First of all, I am _**PETRIFIED**_ of snakes. I have no fricking idea why I had Katy get bit by a rattlesnake. I impulsively put it in there without thinking about it. I wanted something quick, curable but dangerous and not something that was going to maul her. Anyway, idiot that I am, I didn't think about the internet research that I would need to do to write the outcome reasonably.

So, for the past two days, I've been sitting at my computer trying to pump myself up to Google about curing a rattlesnake bite. I click on the first link and get all the do's/don't before reaching a doctor. There's no picture on there, thank god, but I'm so skeeved that my feet are on my desk. I swear my husband was getting excited.

So then I go to option #2, ask my nearly 15 year old Boy Scout Life Rank son Jace. He's in the middle of planning his Eagle project now. I love him. So Jace and his best friend Nicholas are here and this is what transpires between us. Get ready to laugh. This started in my house and then continued after wards when Jace went to Nick's house to sleep over. I just ran it all together.

**Mom: Jace, how do you cure a rattlesnake bite?**

Jace: Go to the hospital.

Nick: Suck it out.

Jace: You're an idiot. You never try to suck out venom. You should have stayed in Scouts.

**Mom: This is for one of my stories. I had the girl get bitten by a rattlesnake. I'm freaking out. I looked online and I saw all the stuff you do before going to the hospital. I want to know how to cure it.**

Jace: Don't cut off blood supply, don't put ice on it, don't try to suck out venom. Get to hospital. You shouldn't have put a snake in there. You hate snakes.

Nick: Seriously? You can't suck it out? Even if you don't swallow it?

Jace: Did I tell you you're an idiot? This isn't Twilight. No sucking out snake venom.

**Mom: You're both killing me. For the tenth time today. Jace, do you know what a Doctor actually does?** **That's what I need to know. What a doctor does to cure it.**

Jace: Mom, there are no hospital's in District 12.

**Mom: This is my story. There's a hospital. **

Jace: That's not part of the story.

**Mom: If you bothered to finish Mockingjay, you would know that things begin to change. It's fiction and my story. I can do what I want. **

Jace: Tell the girl she's screwed. Change it to a spider then. You can live with spiders.

Nick: Dude, you hate spiders,

Jace: Quiet. I don't know what to tell you Mom.

_Later on they're at Nick's house and I call him. He doesn't look it up so I try him again in morning._

**Mom: Please get on you're ithingy (i phone nickname that I call it) and look it up for me? I'm totally stuck. You were supposed to do this for me last night. I need your help.**

Jace: Why did you pick a snake? I mean really.

**Mom: I wanted something that was hanging down from a branch. It seemed logical at the time. **

Jace: Not gonna happen until I get home. Just change it to a mountain lion or something.

**Mom: I want to write about it and get it over with Jace. Please help me. I don't want to have to rewrite it, re-post it and have her deal with scars and stuff. I'm building story with the kids. **

Jace: What kids?

**Mom: Katniss and Peeta's kids. And Johanna and Gale's. **

Jace: They don't have kids! What is wrong with you?

**Mom: Don't concern yourself with that. I need to cure Katy. **

Jace: Who the hell is Katy?

**Mom: Katniss and Peeta's daughter who got bit by the fucking snake. You're making me crazy. **

Jace: You're making me crazy! There are no hospitals in District 12! She's screwed.

(Nick laughing in background)

**Mom: You have no imagination. **

Jace: I'll help you when I get home.

**Mom: Good, I'm sending Daddy to come get you. **

Jace: (laughs) You'll live Mom. I'll do it when I get there.

**Mom: You both suck. You both have you're phones and could help me!**

Jace: We love you. Bye! -click

So you see what I have to put up with? He wouldn't help me while over Nick's because they're both little X box Nazi's and can't give me five minutes of their time! Anyway, just wanted to apologize, bring you all up to speed on my little writer's block and entertain you with some teenage b.s.

I'll be working on Moments in the meantime...

-Jen :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Not too many reviews and alerts last chapter. Did it suck? Where did everyone go? I know that some of my story alerts didn't come through and I had trouble hitting the review button and logging in to review some stories I was reading. I cannot sign in on my Kindle Fire! The stupid letter verification codes will NOT accept! I hope they fix it soon. Enough moaning though. I could sit here all day giving shouts out to my fave authors, but if you love HG fanfiction, check out all my fave stories and authors on my profile. Believe me, I've read most of what's out there in every category. My page will help you narrow down some of the best. Loving "Strung Up In The Air" by DeathCabForBritney. Check it out!

**Enjoy the story and REVIEW! Send me ideas for AU. I'm doing outlines now. SOOOO excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 6**

**Age Recap: **

Finn 16

Payson & Jade: 15

Katy, Aliese, Garrett and Gavin 13

I will be mixing up POV occasionally, Peeta is still my favorite, but the next few chapters will primarily be in Payson and Katy's POV. I'm gonna stick to the Mellark kids.

**Katy POV**

I can't believe it's time for vacation again. I'm so excited! Aliese and I have written to each other all year and have been eagerly awaiting the chance to see each other again. We had hoped to visit during our winter break from school but it never materialized. Dad was busy at the Bakery and Mom was going through one of her hard times again.

So much has happened this past year. Getting my period for the first time last summer has really changed my life. Sure it's a drag bleeding like a stuck pig sometimes but my body has begun to grow and mature. When I got home last summer from the trip, I had to confess to my mother that I had gotten my period while we in District 4. She wasn't too happy that I didn't tell her but she did understand my reasoning. And yes, I swear my father had a mild heart attack after being informed. This time Uncle Gale was there with the beers to calm him down.

I've also noticed changes in the twins. Although we're just thirteen, I've begun to notice boys and I would be lying if I said that I didn't notice them physically changing. Being a twin has both advantages and disadvantages. They are pretty much going through everything at the same time physically but it's strange for them because girls seem to compare them to the other. They're both obviously very handsome with dark hair and gray eyes. They both have perfect white teeth and smooth olive skin, like mine. We could almost pass for siblings with our traits. However, it's their personalities that set them apart.

Garrett is definitely the leader of our group. He's strong, independent, funny and is adventurous. Gavin also shares some of those traits a bit but he's more content to let Garrett lead. Gavin is more sensitive and compassionate too. He's the ideal friend and would probably make a great boyfriend.

I know the twins have been noticing me physically as well. At first I thought it odd, but then Jade pointed out some changes she had seen in me and offered me one of her tubes of lip gloss. Subtle changes have been abound. I love the boys. They're my best friends. It would be hard to choose between them if I ever had to. I have to keep an open mind about us all growing up in close proximity and what all of these confusing hormonal changes could do to a friendship that has lasted that long. Because of Payson and Jade, I currently have a 'no dating your best friend' rule in place.

Payson and Jade have been dating just over a year. Although they are really a perfect match for each other, there have been some bumps in the road. First of all, they've had a few fights that nearly took down District 12. One would think I was exaggerating about the love birds but alas I am not. They worked it out obviously, but it had all of Victor's Village on edge until it did. Second, they can't get away with anything with our parents around all the time. Every move is scrutinized.

I may be young but I'm learning. Aliese and I have a ton of plans this summer and I intend to milk my two weeks in District 4 to the max. I'm not staying for two extra weeks. I've been helping my Mom out at the Apothecary and learning a lot about plants and making some of the family medicines from my mother's plant book. Because of this interest, I am taking a special summer class and won't be able to extend my vacation. Aliese was bummed but was still super excited that we would be able to hang out for two whole weeks. We're going to shop, go roller skating, relax on the beach. Aliese is going to teach me how to surf and I'm going to go pier jumping again: with a tankini on. .

The weirdest part about visiting District 4? Seeing Finn again. I've forgiven him for his little stunt with the pier diving last summer but his interest in me hasn't waned. He's kept in touch with me via Aliese's letters and I don't know what to expect.

**Payson POV**

When we arrive in District 4, it's the usual fanfare. The Odairs and my grandparents are there to greet all of us. Our housing set up is the same as it always is. In the main house with Odiars will be Grandma Lily and Grandpa Don, and Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Effie. The rest of the Mellarks and Hawthornes are in the other house. We're right on the beach and the weather is gorgeous. It's morning since we always take an overnight train for arrival and we're all unpacking and laying down our plans.

I'm still unpacking when Finn lightly knocks. "Dude, I'm rooming with you again. Did you see my stuff? I moved some things in yesterday." He says. I smile and fist punch him. Our bedroom is on the first floor. The girls are on the second. Even if it wasn't this way every year, I can tell rooms would have moved around after all of my escapades this year. Trying to find alone time to make out with Jade has been a real obstacle. Between us, we have three Victors for parents and a Military Commander. It hasn't been easy.

Finn plops down on the bed. "So how are things with Jade? Still going good?" Finn asks. I smile. "They'll be even better by the end of this trip. We're going to try to escape our parents a bit and fool around. They make it impossible. How about you? You seeing anyone?" I ask.

Finn smiles and stands up. "Look at me man. I have to beat them off with a stick! But no, I haven't really been dating. I've got my eye on someone but the timing isn't right yet."

I laugh. "Oh yeah? Who is she? Will she be on the beach?" I ask. Finn nods but doesn't give anything up. "Come on, tell me her name." I prod. Finn smiles. "I'll tell you but you have to promise to have my back dude." He says. I agree. "Of course man. I would never leave you hanging." I reply as I sit down on the blue comforter.

"Please don't weird out on me. I'm not gonna do anything. It's Katy." Finn says. I swear all the oxygen got sucked out of the room. I breathe and then laugh out loud. Finn laughs with me. "Are you mental? " I ask him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"I know. I know. But seriously dude, another year or two... She caught my eye last summer. Your sister is gonna be a catch Payson and when the time is right, and if she likes me too, I'm gonna catch her." He says. It's not like Finn is lying. Katy is a very beautiful girl with a great personality. My father and I have been prepared for a while that we were going to have to keep an eye on who she dated. I just never imagined Finn in that picture.

I compose myself after the shock. "Finn, you live in District 4. How could you ever seriously date Katy? You see her for four weeks every summer, only two this summer. My parents would never let her stay here year round and you would go crazy in District 12 with no ocean. Even if you were adults, she's not going to leave the woods. It's not her style. I know she's young now and I'm not trying to get ahead of ourselves, but think about this. Don't break up a friendship and start something you can't finish." There, I said my peace.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it Payson. You asked me who I had my eye on and I told you. Anything can change, anything can happen. I'm just saying that I noticed her. That's all. I wish I didn't say anything." Finn gets up and huffs out of the room.

**Katy POV**

"I am SO excited to see you!" I squeal as I give Aliese another big hug. I've already unpacked all of my clothes and we're sprawled out on the floor painting our nails once again. Aliese babbles on about some boy Rob that she sort of started dating a couple of months back and then she abruptly changes the subject to the twins. "So, Katy, the twins are looking mighty fine this summer! Looks like all that mountain air in District 12 has been treating you all well. You all look great!" Aliese laughs.

"Yeah, we're all growing up. Garrett and Gavin have always been adorable though. I'm a little biased. I'm with them all the time. They're like my brothers." I admit. Aliese laughs. "Well your "brothers" don't look at you like brothers look at their sisters. I hope you know that." She says. I look at her with her long brown hair and green eyes and think she's crazy. "What?" I ask. "You're kidding, right?"

Aliese stands up and shows off her hot pink nails with glitter on them. "You're too cute Katy. I call dibs on Gavin." She says and then heads out of the room. I'm not there alone two minutes when Finn knocks on the door. "Hey, what's up? All settled in?" He asks. I smile at him and wave him over to sit down. "Yes, I am all unpacked. Just painting my toenails now. I want them to look good in my new sandals."

I've already painted my fingernails and I probably should have done my toes first. I'm going to smudge them bad at this rate. I unscrew the emerald green nail polish bottle and begin to paint my big toe. I pay too much attention to my fingers rather than what I'm doing and I instantly make a mistake with the dark colored polish. "Damn it! I knew that was going to happen. I'm such a non. Finn, can you please grab the nail polish remover for me? I've got to get this off without screwing up my fingers." I plead and then Finn hands me the bottle. "Thanks." I say.

Finn laughs at me and flashes his winning smile. It's hard not to notice how handsome he is. If he was only my age... Finn looks around and then smiles again. "Okay Mellark, I'll help you but you can't tell anyone. Got it?" He teases. Finn removes the botched polish and then very quickly puts two coats of emerald green polish on my toes. I swear the color matches his eyes. He blows on my toes while holding my right foot in his hand. I get all tingly inside. It's very strange.

Finn gets up quickly and looks out the window. Aliese and everyone else is outside. He sits back down and smiles. "Okay, we have enough time for the glitter." Finn paints my toes with a coat of silver glitter and then a top coat. He blows on my toes again for a couple of minutes and then sits back to admire his handy work.

"I must say Finnick Odair that you have done an exceptional job at painting my nails. Can I recommend your services to other girls in need?" I tease him.

Finn smiles. "Uh, no thank you. This service is only available to very special girls. It's a special treat."

I smile. "Oh it is, is it? And I'm obviously one of those very special girls?" I blush.

Finn gets up and dusts himself off and heads for the door. "Yes Katy, you are."

Finn leaves and I'm left blushing at my green nails.

**Payson POV**

Jade and I waste no time trying to plan some alone time together. Unfortunately, our fathers have every intention of keeping us busy and not giving us a moments peace. It's almost the end of our first week when Finn comes to my rescue.

"Dude, I've got an idea. I know your parents are stalking you and Jade but maybe I can buy you some time to get away. You game?" He asks. We're sitting on the beach and the girls are frolicking in the water. Gavin and Garrett are playing volleyball. I see my mother, Annie and Aunt Johanna drinking margaritas a short distance away from us. Good, that ought to delay their reactions. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" I reply.

"Well, my friend Connor is coming over this way in a bit on his jet ski. It's not hard to drive it. If we pier dive, you both can hop on it and head over towards his house down the beach. Just ditch the jet ski at his house and then you can get lost for a bit. They're all drinking. So you might even get away with saying you went for a ride on it. You remember Connor right? He spent last summer in District 5 visiting family so you haven't seen him in a couple of years." Finn explains.

"Yeah, I remember him. He was cool. Um, that all sounds great. So what happens when they catch on? Uncle Gale is gonna kill me one of these days." I sigh.

Finn smiles. "Pay, if I had a teenage daughter, she'd be locked up in the basement. That's all I have to say. Doesn't matter what she did or didn't do. No sunlight for her. Period. I think he's handling it well to be honest with you."

I laugh and punch his arm. "I guess you're right. My father on the other hand, is gonna twitch when he finds out you like Katy. It's not like he doesn't love you man but Katy is his baby and she looks just like my mother. He's got a soft spot for her. When she starts dating in general, he's gonna flip. Gale is just gonna rub salt in the wound because of my dating Jade. You better start sucking up now and start planning because my father is a planner. If you want to date Katy, then you've got to start laying the foundation now. He'll respect you later for it." I say.

Finn nods and then sighs. He looks over the water and spies Connor approaching the dock. I guess it's now or never. We head over to the girls and the twins and suggest the pier diving. After the fiasco last year with Katy's dive, the girls have been in tankinis or one pieces. Today it's all tankinis. We all start walking over to the pier and Finn and Katy are first up. Garrett doesn't look too thrilled with it. I see Finn whisper in Katy's ear and she giggles. This is gonna be interesting.

They take off running down the pier and crash into the water. When they surface, Finn beckons Katy over to him and then I see him readying the jet ski. Conner is already on the beach and preparing to jump as well with some blonde girl he chatted up on arrival. I lean in and give Jade a kiss. "You trust me right?" I ask her. She smiles. "Of course I do Payson." She says. I take her hand in mine and count down to one and we sprint down the pier and jump into the warm soothing water.

**Katy POV**

When they hit the water I'm overcome by a huge wave in my face. Payson pulls Jade with him over to the jet ski and Finn assists Jade in climbing on behind him. Then Finn instructs Payson how to start it and drive it and before I grasp the situation, off they go down the beach. I turn around and look at my parents. All of the adults are oblivious on the beach. I splash some water in Finn's face as he smiles in their direction. He snaps his attention back to me and then pelts me with a splash too.

I gasp. "What have you gone and done Finn? My parents are gonna flip when they realize they're gone!" Finn laughs. "Relax Katy. They won't be gone long. They just wanted some time alone without everyone breathing down their necks on vacation. It's not a big deal. Wouldn't you want some alone time with your boyfriend in a place like this?" He asks.

"First of all, I don't have a boyfriend. Second of all, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I did have one. And third, my father would make my life miserable if I did have one. So I guess it's safe to say, no boyfriends for me." I retort.

Finn swims closer and closer to me until our faces are just a few inches apart while we steady ourselves in the water. Everyone else has already jumped in and gotten out. We're just suspended in our conversation. I feel a jolt of electricity between us at the closeness. Finn keeps looking from my eyes to my mouth. Oh my god, is he gonna kiss me? I try not to over think things but it's very hard with an extremely attractive teenage sun god three inches from your face.

Finn breaks the silence of our awkward encounter. "I don't think you'll have any trouble figuring out what to do with a boyfriend Katy." Then he swims over to the ladder and pulls himself out of the water without even looking back at me.

**Payson POV**

Riding the jet ski feels amazing. Having Jade's arms around my waist while riding the jet ski is even more amazing. I see Connor's pier and drive the jet ski over towards it to dock. I don't think that we're being followed yet. We hop off of the jet ski and into the water. My legs feel like jelly. I can imagine what Jade's feel like. I yank myself up the wooden ladder and help Jade up behind me and then pull her into my arms. When I kiss her, I give it my all.

We never have hardly any actual time alone to ourselves. We're always in school, working or in the presence of some family member. Our parents make it like we're constantly pawing at one another. Yes, we kiss, hold hands and hug. That's normal for two fifteen year olds. I've barely even gotten a hand up her shirt since last summer, let alone kissed her there. We can't help that we're horny and curious. All the inattention to our physical relationship is making us that much more desperate for physical contact.

We scurry away from eyesight and find our way to a secluded spot of what must be a private beach. There's nobody around. We sit down on the sand and hold hands for a few moments, catching our breath. Being adventurous like this is exhilarating. I turn to face her and it seems that once my eyes fall on her face again, my heart beat picks up again and I feel all my blood rush south. I cup her face with my hands and kiss her tenderly. I don't even have to be the aggressor, Jade pulls me to her and deepens the kiss all on her own.

I pull at her tankini top and Jade surprises me by taking it off. I look around as if to shield her but there's not a soul in sight. She's absolutely breathtaking. Her gray eyes bore into my blue ones and I am completely lost in them. She's my best friend and I love her more than life itself. It takes every fiber in my body to keep myself in control. I want her. I want her more than I ever have before. I don't want to wait and I know she doesn't either. We're fifteen. How do you go that far at fifteen? I'm smart enough to know that I don't want a baby at fifteen. Even with Jade. I could never do that to her.

Still, I want to be as close as I can to her in this moment. I just want to touch her without feeling parental eyes boring into my neck. I take her right breast into my hand and just rub it. Gently pulling the pink nipple a second between my fingers before I place my mouth on it. Jade moans and pulls me down on top of her as she lays back. My body aligns with hers and I know she can feel my erection grinding against her.

She feels so good beneath my tongue, my hands. I run my hands all over her until I go into unchartered territory. I rub my hand on the outside of her bikini bottoms and a gasp escapes her. My name escapes her lips. "Payson!" She gasps. I'm startled. "What? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" I ask , my dick praying she doesn't say yes. Jade is panting. "Are you kidding? I just caught fire when you touched me there!" She says. I smile and put my hand right back where it was.

I run my finger along the edge of her bikini and slip my fingers inside of it. Jade doesn't protest and I continue to travel downward until I reach her wet folds. When my finger makes contact with her warm juices, I lose my breath. I think my heart skips a beat and Jade's does too. I slide off to Jade's right side, all the while kissing her and she spreads her legs for me. Once I have more room, I move my finger up and down her lips and then I tease her clit in between my fingers. Jade writhes beneath me and I can't help the small laugh that escapes me.

I love that I'm doing this to her. I love that she wants me too. I open my eyes and search hers for permission again and gain it. Jade closes her eyes and I slip my finger inside of her. I think I'm going to come in my pants. Oh my fucking god. She's so hot, and wet and moaning as I sink my finger into her, remove it and do it again and again. When I develop some courage, I slide two fingers in at the same time. Jade gasps and pulls me tighter.

"Payson, please, I want you. I need you. I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore." She pants and crashes her lips to mine, sucking on my tongue. Oh my god. How do I say no to the only thing I want in the world. I'm out of my mind. "Jade, I don't have anything with me. I won't do that to you." I gasp in between kisses.

Jade stops kissing me and pulls my face towards hers. "Payson, my mother took care of it a long time ago. My period didn't regulate and she knew it was only a matter of time before we were together like this."

This isn't how I always planned it. I had wanted to wait until we were married. I had planned to ask her next year and then beg our parents to sign the form when we turned sixteen. Still young but they would do it. They know that we're it for each other.

And that's when it hits me. We're it for each other. It doesn't matter if we do it now or next year. I'm always going to want her. She's mine and I'm hers. Whatever the circumstances, we're ready. Now.

My eyes never leave hers. It comes out in a whisper. "Marry me? Next year when we turn sixteen. Promise me that you'll always stay with me Jade. Never leave me. I'd do anything for you. You're my life, my best friend." A lone tear runs out the corner of her gorgeous gray eye.

"Always Payson. I can't wait to marry you." She whispers back. I kiss her then, as if we've already sealed our marriage contract. I slide my fingers back into her bikini and pull them down until she is naked beneath me. I lean up to remove my swim trunks and take in the beauty of her body. I reposition my body over hers and Jade nods when she's ready. I run my penis over her wet folds and a groan escapes my lips. Jade smiles under our kiss. Then I slowly slip myself into her a bit at a time.

Jade gasps and tightens her grip around my back. Her nails digging into me. When I finally fill her up, as far as I can go, we both pant and look at each other. She feels amazing and I don't ever want to leave this spot. I slip out and then slip back inside her, doing this several times slowly to help her adjust to me. Then I rest my cock inside of her for good. I'm not going anywhere now.

My instincts take over. I start to slowly thrust into her and Jade opens wider for me and then wraps her legs around me. I cup her breast in my hand and then shower each of them with hard kisses. Leaving a mark near her left nipple. Jade starts panting heavily and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't an incredible turn on. As I pick up my pace, I feel something change and her walls constrict around my cock, making it so tight. I feel the breath leave my lungs. The feeling is incredible and I can feel Jade come all around me. "Oh my god Payson!" She moans into my ear and then she sucks on my earlobe. I feel myself getting closer, until she contracts again and I tumbling over the edge and coming inside of her.

Obviously, I've jerked off and come before all by myself. Coming inside of her was the most amazing and natural feeling in the world. I thrust for a minute more, making sure there's nothing left and just relishing the feel of our first time together. We stay like that a few more moments, staring into each others eyes. "I love you Jade." I say and hold her tight. She pulls my head to her chest and runs her fingers through my golden locks. "I love you too Payson. Forever."

I slide out of her and then begin to dress her in her tankini. When we're clothed again, I pick her up bridal style and head into the water to wash us off. It wouldn't surprise me if my mother smelled her on me. Her senses are more astute than a dogs'. We laugh and play as we clean each other off. I have no idea how long it's been but we need to get back before our parents discover us.

**Katy POV**

It takes about forty-five minutes before Uncle Gale realizes Payson and Jade are gone. My mother, Johanna and Annie are all buzzed out on margaritas. They're all on medication, they shouldn't be boozing it up anyway. Gavin and Garrett are playing frisbie with Aliese and Connor while Finn is laying beside me on the blanket tanning. That's when we hear it.

"Peeta, where are the kids?" Uncle Gale asks. Dad looks around and replies. "They're all here." Gale isn't so sure. I can hear him counting. "Oh yeah? Payson and Jade are gone! Those little fuckers gave us the slip!" He yells. That brings the women and Finnick to attention too. Finnick rubs his eyes free of sleep. "What did I miss?" He asks. Dad whips around. "Payson and Jade managed to get away. Not a good thing here." It looks like Gale is going to pop a few blood vessels he's so angry.

Finnick laughs. "Shit. How did that happen?" Then he looks straight at Finn and I, and motions for us to come to him with his index finger. "Where did they go Finn? Spill it." Finn looks at me then back at his Dad. "I haven't seen them since the pier dive? Have you Katy?" He says. I shake my head no. He shrugs his shoulders and puts up his hands like he has no clue.

"Don't give me that bullshit Finn. I saw Connor pull up. Where's his jet ski?" Finnick asks. Finn just shrugs again. Finnick isn't buying the excuse. "Okay Mr. Wingman, you want to play that way?" Finnick looks at Gale and Peeta. "My son helped them get away. Do what you want with him." Finn takes a step back and puts his hands up. "They just wanted to be alone for a little while. They say they never have time to make out because you're always checking up on them!" The words tumble out of his mouth so fast that he slaps his hand on his mouth after wards.

Dad looks furious. "Way wrong answer Finn! Which way did they go?" Finn points down the beach. Gale and Finnick hop on Finnick's jet ski to go in search of them and Dad stays behind in case they come back. No sooner are they gone do Jade and Payson stroll down the beach from the road. "Where have you been?" Dad bellows. "Gale is going mental!"

"Chill Dad. We went for a ride on the jet ski, docked it at Connor's and then walked back. No big deal." Payson says. Just then I follow Finn's eyes and notice that there's blood on Jade's bikini. I make eye contact with her and then walk over to her and put my arm through hers. "While you're both fighting, Jade and I are going to make some lunch. I'm starving! We'll bring out sandwiches for everyone!" We make a quick getaway and once we get in the house, I close the door behind us I lay into her.

"Are you crazy? I may be thirteen but I know what that is!" I point to her bikini.

Jade looks down to view my discovery. "Holy shit! I didn't know it was there! Thank you Katy. I owe you." Jade heads over to the stairs and I feel the sentence roll off my tongue.

"Did you have sex with my brother? Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! TMI, TMI!" I say.

Jade just smiles at me and then walks up the stairs. I don't know what to do with myself now that I know what happened so I start to make the sandwiches. The door opens and Finn joins me. He pulls out a couple of loaves of bread that Dad made this morning.

"Did you get anything out of Jade?" Finn asks. I look him dead on and smile. "No, but Payson did."

It takes Finn a minute to realize what I'm saying. "Shut Up! Are you sure?" He asks incredulously. I nod. "Well she didn't deny it. My father would have gone ape shit if he saw the blood. If my mother wasn't so cocked, she would have even smelled it. The woman is like a blood hound." I explain.

Finn laughs. We make all the sandwiches and Jade comes downstairs with a similar pair of bikini bottoms. The set must have matching pieces. She is so lucky. We carry the food outside and discover that Gale has arrived right on cue. I can see his breathing even out once he sees Jade and Payson are back. Dad explains everything to Gale and it seems to settle him for the time being.

The rest of the week flies by after that whole day at the beach. Everyone enjoys their time together and when the day arrives to leave, all of our grandparents gather us into the Family Room and give us each a small box with our names on it. Grandpa Haymitch taps his water glass to give a speech.

"I'd like to give all of you kids a gift on behalf of Don, Lily, Effie and myself. We all couldn't ask for a more wonderful group of grandchildren. Now that you're all teenagers and we've accepted not only that, but also that times have changed, we wanted to get you each a gift to reflect how proud of you we all are. We hope that you will use them wisely and to keep in touch with each other. We love you all. You may open your gifts now." Grandpa Haymitch takes a seat.

We tear into the boxes and then Aliese and I look at each other at the same time, hug and start jumping up and down. They gave us all these new cool cell phones. There aren't many kids in District 12 that have them yet but our parents are Victors so we've been bugging them for forever to get them for us. I hear my mother groan. She makes an imaginary bow and arrow and aims it at Grandpa Haymitch. Grandpa Haymitch smiles at Mom and laughs. "It was getting too boring at home sweetheart. We had to spice it up a bit. Oh and kids, unlike your parents, your grandparents are cool and we all got phones too. Your phones are already programmed with our numbers as well as your own. All we ask is that you keep in touch with us too."

One by one we each take our turns hugging them. We then gather our bags and head to the train station. We all give kisses and hugs to the Odairs and my grandparents and board the train. I take my seat by the window and look outside to Aliese and Finn. I hate it when I have to leave them. A year seems like far too long to wait to see them again.

I wave to them and then I see Finn on his phone. My phone buzzes in my hand and the message is from him.

**Finn: Can't wait to see you again...**

**A/N: **I know, I know. Having sex at fifteen, not a good thing. But hey, this is romance/smut fanfiction so it happens. I breezed through this chapter a bit. I am anxious to get them all a little bit older so I can give them more story and meat. I also want to ramp up the humor with their parents/grandparents.

**I'm in the middle of writing an outtake of this chapter now and there are a few more to come before the end of this story. IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL PM YOU THE OUTTAKE. **

_**YOU MUST REVIEW TO GET IT. **_

As always, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and love. I get so many that it's hard to respond to all of them but make no mistake- I light up inside when I do. - xoxo Jen:)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. I just finished up my story MOMENTS. Still gathering research for my WWII story. May pump out one of my other AU stories in the meantime after NOW is complete. **PLEASE REVIEW**. This story should have way more reviews for the amount of alerts so please show it some love as it nears the end. Probably only 5-6 chapters left, if that. Enjoy!

**** VERY IMPORTANT A/N MESSAGE AT BOTTOM-MUST READ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 7**

**Payson POV**

Packing for this trip is always an ordeal. I try not to pack a lot so I don't have to drag it. Mom's free laundry service is always appreciated. I glance out my window and see Jade in hers, still running around packing too. We're both excited to get back to District 4 for two reasons. One, we've only been able to make love a few times in the past year because our father's are totally onto us and two, we're going to finally ask if we can marry. We're not stupid. We know the shit is going to hit the fan.

It's not uncommon for teenagers to marry at sixteen. Life is pretty simple here since the rebellion. We grow up, go to school, master in a trade, get married, start a family, travel. The only difference is that we don't starve to death from hunger or die from sickness as easily as before. Marriage at a young age is not discouraged for two more reasons. One, our population dwindled during the rebellion and two, the Capitol would rather have a couple married than not if their sexual relationship resulted in a pregnancy.

The tough part is that our parents accept and support our relationship, but don't think of us as being sixteen and in love. They've done their best to keep our hormones in check by watching us practically round the clock. I know that I have Uncle Gale's favor. It's just that Jade is his little girl and it's natural for him to want to protect her. Jade and I don't want to go behind their backs and have a toasting. They would respect our toasting if we did it, but we want to be cool about it.

I take a deep breath and hope for the best. No matter what, I'm putting my foot down this summer. I am going to make this happen for us. No point denying what is inevitably, our future.

**Katy POV**

I can barely breath I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Finn. All the texting and sexual tension through it has amp-ed up this trip. We've been dating for six months now. Finn had wanted to wait until this summer to ask me out but his unexpected trip to District 12 for the winter break set the wheels in motion before he planned.

_We had been texting, flirting if you will, when we both confessed that we liked each other. We got to talking about how I've never been kissed and he had only kissed a girl once and it didn't go well. He said we would know if it was right when we kissed for the first time. _

_I admitted that I couldn't wait to see him to find out and he told me to open my door. Oh my god! My heart was in my throat as soon as I read it. I got up from my bed, tried to fix myself up in two seconds and opened the door. There he was on the other side of it. Sandy hair and green eyes, tan, like a sun god. I couldn't breathe. He smiled wide at me and then took a step towards me, placed his right hand on my cheek and put his lips to mine. _

_I caught fire. Seriously, I think I smelled smoke. _

_Now I know what my mother meant whenever she told stories about how my father set her on fire. I am overwhelmed by this feeling. Is this feeling right? It certainly feels right. My god he smelled awesome. I lean up on my tip toes and Finn opens my mouth with his tongue. My knees give out. No wonder Payson and Jade are always trying to sneak away to be alone. This feels like heaven. I put my arms around Finn and pull him to me. I hear the door click behind us._

_We just stand there kissing. I begin to feel comfortable and attempt to push my tongue into Finn's mouth. He moans when mine rubs his. He smells so good. I don't ever want to stop kissing him. He has his arms around me now, holding me close. I'm so lost in the moment that I don't hear the footsteps in the hallway. The door opens and my father bears witness to our kiss before we break away. I don't know what to say. Finn clears his throat and holds onto my hand. _

"_Hello Peeta, it's good to see you." Finn says. I think my father just had a heart attack. _

Our overnight train is going to be leaving soon. Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Effie are already downstairs and ready to go. Mom and Dad are ready. I have a few more personal items to pack and then I do my annual hop on my suitcase to get it to close. I'm ready to see Finn again.

When I get downstairs, I find Payson there already and the Hawthornes. Looks like everyone is there and waiting on me. We walk to the train station and board as normal. Once I'm seated on the train and in motion I text Finn.

K: on my way

F: so you're about 12 hours away. Time is gonna drag.

K: it is what it is. Are your parents cool about us?

F: they're supportive. Said they'd help bring your parents around if they freak out.

K: my father probably thinks the kiss was a one time deal. We never spoke about it.

F: well, I think we just need to behave and they'll be cool

K: what if I don't want to behave?

F: 11 hours 52 minutes. You're killing me.

K: lol

**Peeta POV**

It's not too long since boarding, that dinner is going to be served. Katniss and I are in our room washing up for dinner when she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Hey beautiful." I greet her and turn around to capture her lips with mine. She pulls my neck down, forcing our kiss to deepen. This can only mean one thing.

I back her up to the wall and her legs instinctively wrap around my waist. I run my hands up over her thighs, grateful that she wore a sundress for the journey. I'm already hard. She turns me on in ways I still can't believe, even after all these years. I pull her panties off and then rub the little nub at her folds, feeling her wetness all over my fingers. I press myself into her and we both break the kiss and gasp. What is it with us and train sex? I thrust into her, taking my time but it's not long before I reach her special spot and I feel her walls close in around me, bringing us both to the edge. When Katniss comes, I am right there with her, spilling my seed into her.

She always feels so good. I love her to death but when our pure primal lust takes over, I swear I could never live a day without her. We were made for each other and I don't ever want to be without her. Not now, not ever. I swear we're going to be one of those old couples that die within moments of each other. I set her down on her feet but she grabs onto me, her knees weak like jelly. I laugh at the thought that I still do that to her. It's such a sexy, satisfying feeling that your wife still wants to fuck you senseless every five minutes after nearly twenty years together.

I kiss her ear and then trail soft wet kisses to her cheek, down to her neck and contemplate leaving a love mark. Katniss runs her hands through my blonde curls and her fingertip lingers at the base of my neck after rubbing my earlobe. I don't know why we ever bother getting dressed. I unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. I pick her up and walk us over to the bed, my pants still hanging at the bottom of my legs. One swift move and they're off, along with my shirt. I can just never get enough of her.

I'm awoken to the sound of knocking on the door. Haymitch is calling us to dinner. He already knows what we're doing, or did rather. I hear him going on about rabbits as he treads down the hallway to the dining cart. I nudge Katniss awake with soft kisses and we dress and make our way to dinner. Once we all get situated, we dig in and begin to enjoy the meal. Katniss, Johanna, Gale and I have decided that we're going to have a talk during dinner with all the kids about our expectations concerning their behavior. We don't want to embarrass them in front of the Odairs and we all want to be on the same page.

Because I'm the one that's gifted with words, it was voted that I broach the subject and encourage a conversation between the kids and us. I stand up at the head of the table to get everyone's attention and then I take my seat again. I don't want to be threatening when I have to drive home important points with these kids.

"Listen kids, all of us adults have been talking recently and we just wanted to more or less inform you that there are certain expectations this summer in regard to your behavior and your boundaries. Now, we know that you're all between the ages of fourteen to seventeen, including the Odairs, and several of you have been toeing the line with dating recently. Let me just say, that we expect you to behave yourselves accordingly and to have good judgment, no matter what you do or whom you're with. You're all old enough to know right from wrong." I continue.

"That being said, for those of you in a serious relationship, don't expect a lot of alone time. We don't want you to be tempted by each other and do something that you'll regret. That's why we keep such a tight eye on everyone. So just respect our boundaries, you know what I'm saying, and we'll have a nice relaxing vacation." I think that went rather well. Dessert has been served during my speech and I am just about to dig my fork into a luscious looking piece of cheesecake when Payson speaks up.

"I'm sick of the boundaries." He says. It's such a simple statement, yet it's loaded with defiance. I look up at him and Katniss places her hand on my arm. Oh shit.

**Payson POV**

I look across the table to Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna, and then squeeze Jade's hand. "We're both sick of the boundaries. We won't be adhering to them anymore." I state. My father looks from me to Gale and then he speaks. "Payson, you know all good things come to those that wait. You're both sixteen. There's no rush." He says. I shake my head.

"Dad, you're just not getting it. I am in love with this girl. My whole life has revolved around her. We don't need to wait. We don't want to wait. We want to be together openly. We don't want to sneak around just because Uncle Gale can't stand to see us kissing or being affectionate. It's unnatural for us. When you and Mom were our age, you were in the Hunger Games. You were in love with her. If she had given you the time of day, you would have been all over her. Don't deny it." I say and my father hangs his head in defeat. He's on our side and I'm almost certain that my mother and Johanna are too.

I look right into Gale's eyes. "I've asked Jade to marry me and she's agreed."

It's a loaded statement and the oxygen is sucked right out of the room. Gale rises, fuming mad at me. I rise as well and so does my father. "How dare you ask her for her hand without asking my permission first Payson. She is my daughter." Gale says.

I take a deep breath. "I meant no disrespect Uncle Gale. I'm in love with your daughter and her answer was the only one that mattered to me. I wanted to avoid this confrontation." I admit.

Gale looks furious but Aunt Johanna is pulling on his arm and the connection is keeping him centered. Gale relaxes. "It's not that I won't give you both my blessing but you're not getting it now. You have to wait until you're eighteen. I'm not going to sign a form so you can sleep together. When you're eighteen, you can do what you want and I'll be happy for you." He says and sits down to begin eating his dessert, like the conversation is over.

Jade is furious now. "Daddy, I want to marry Payson now. Not in two years. I want you to sign the form and I want your blessing." She says.

Gale shakes his head. "Two years Jade. Two years and then I'm on board." Gale picks up his coffee to sip it.

Jade stands up. "Is this about my virginity? Because it's a little too late for that."

Oh fucking shit. Gale's coffee comes flying out of his mouth.

Gale looks at my father who is just as shocked as he is. Aunt Johanna reacts before anyone else can. "I'll sign the paper Jade. Sit down before your father has a heart attack." She says.

Gale's fury turns on her. "You will NOT sign that paper Jo! She just told us she's been sleeping with him! They didn't even wait!" He sputters. Her brown eyes look at him.

"Gale, are you stupid? These kids have been in love since they laid eyes on each other. We always knew this day would come. So what, they screwed around before marriage. Look at the four of us. We're still in love after nearly twenty years and we're all still hot for our spouses. Katniss and Peeta barely got on the train before they were pawing at each other. These kids have it over us in spades. Be happy for them. They're one of the lucky ones. They're best friends and they fell in love with each other. They don't have a single memory without the other. It's only natural that they want to be with each other sexually." Jo explains.

My mother speaks up. "Personally Gale, I find it admirable that they even want to make it official and do things the right way. They could mess around behind our backs and not care. This proves that they're responsible for their actions. They both go to school and work in our shops. I say we give them their space and our blessing and help them be more self sufficient." Gale hangs his head in defeat.

We all sit in silence for several long moments and then all of a sudden, Katy speaks. I had forgotten that everyone else was even in the room witnessing this entire spectacle.

"I'm dating Finnick." She says. Garret slams his fists on the table, gets up and leaves. Gavin whistles at his display. I smile, happy to have the attention off of Jade and I. Gale and Johanna laugh.

Grandpa Haymitch wipes his mouth with his napkin and grabs Grandma Effie's hand to beckon her to follow him. He looks at my parents. "Well you two, thank you for the very entertaining dinner, once again. Looks like you passed on those rabbit genes to your children. This should be an exciting trip! Oh, by the way Peeta, great speech." He gives Dad a thumbs up and a wink, then they leave the room.

My father looks at my mother and his words say it all.

"What the fuck."

**Katy POV**

When I wake up in the morning, the sun is beating down on my face through the green curtains in my train compartment. I pull the flower patterned comforter up to my face and snuggle back in, not quite ready to give up and get up. After a few minutes of non-thought and very nearly drifting off again, I awake with a start. Morning. We're almost there. I'm going to see Finn soon.

I toss my blankets off in a hurry and run the water for a shower, stepping into it before it even fully warms up. I lather my body up with some vanilla soap and shampoo, my usual scent preference and then towel dry as soon as I turn off the water. I'm running around my room naked, gathering my shorts and tank top when I hear voices in the hall. I don't even have time to react when the door opens up and Garrett is standing there.

"Oh my god Katy I'm sorry!" he yells. I grab the towel encasing my hair and cover my body with it. "Damn it Garret! Don't you knock?" I yell at him, furious that he didn't think. He stutters and hold his hands up in defense, as if I'm going to attack him. "I'm so sorry Katy. I thought that you were up. I mean, we're almost there. I had no idea. I'm SO sorry!" He exclaims. I can't help but believe him since he certainly isn't the greatest liar or actor. "Just get out." I spit back at him and he rushes out the door. I walk over to the thick door and lock it, feeling slightly more secure and then return to getting my clothes on. I hear the whistle of the train and begin to feel the impending slow down of speed that will culminate with our arrival in District 4.

I quickly dress in my summer clothes, grab my bag and make my way to the train exit doors. When it comes to a stop, I am the first one off and I literally fall right into Aliese's arms. We dance around and hug each other. I'm so happy that we've had cell phones this whole year so we could keep in touch easier. It beats having to send pen pal letters through the snail mail system that we have in place in Panem. Aliese breaks our hug and winks at me. "I brought someone for you." She says and then motions over her should to her brother.

My facial muscles can barely control the huge grin that's plastered on my face. It equally matches his. He slowly walks up to me, not even remotely hesitating and he bends down and presses his lips to mine. I feel his arms encircle my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and toy with his bronze colored hair at the base of his neck. I'm lost in the moment. There is nothing else but Finn and I.

Suddenly I hear my mother say, "Peeta, relax. We'll deal with it later." My father exhales and says, "What the fuck Katniss? His tongue is checking her tonsils. I want to deal with it now!"

My mother, never one to relinquish control if she can help it belts out a firm response. "Later Peeta. " And then leaves it at that.

Finn carries my bag back to the house, while we hold hands along the route.

I can't wait for the next two weeks.

**Payson POV**

Our parents haven't said anything about the outburst. I'm in my room unpacking when Finn taps lightly on the door and lets himself in. "Hey dude, good to see you!" he says as we shake hands and give each other a guy hug. "Katy told me all about the excitement on the train. Feeling suicidal these days?" he laughs and plops down on his bed.

I sigh. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that but it just tumbled right out. Can't take it back and personally, I feel a lot better with it out there, ya know what I mean? Jade and I are going to be together. They have no aversion to that, only that we're young. I don't see the point in waiting. And since last summer, it's added fuel to the fire. If we had waited to have sex, then maybe this wouldn't be so bad but what's done is done."

Finn rests against his wooden headboard. "So what you're saying is, that if you'd both waited to sleep together, you could have held out until your could marry at eighteen? Why not just fool around like everyone else and wait the two years?" he asks.

I shake my head like he's an idiot. "They're all over us Finn. We can barely hold hands and steal a kiss without some kind of buffer between us. They know we're serious about each other. Personally, I don't think my parents would be so strict if Gale wasn't so crazy about it. I think they're just all afraid Jade is going to get pregnant. I mean, as a father, Gale might really be that hell bent on the whole 'virginity' thing but I know my parents would look the other way given their feelings for each other. But because Gale is psycho protective, everyone just obeys his rules. He's just out of his fucking mind."

Finn smiles and rubs his face with his hands. "So what are you gonna do? I hear they're going to sign the certificate. You ready for this Pay? Ready to be with one girl forever?"

I sit down on top of the clean clothes that I haven't put away yet. "Yes Finn, I am. There is no forever without her."

**Katy POV**

Aliese and I are spread out on the floor of her room, our annual ritual in full swing. We've been catching up about the last couple of weeks prior to our arrival. These cell phones are the best invention ever. Course we hardly text or call our Grandparents as much as we should but Grandpa Haymitch has said nothing about it. I think he's pleasantly happy that we keep in touch with each other.

Don't get me wrong. Garrett, Gavin and I all have our school friends and we're as active as could be. But we're the offspring of Victors and some people feel uncomfortable coming to our homes and hanging out with us. Our parents our heroes, respected, but they still committed murder. After all these years, it's still difficult to wash every trace of blood off of their hands.

So the twins and I have always hung out with Payson and Jade and done our own thing. Coming to District 4 every summer and running around with Finn and Aliese, whose parents are exactly like mine, is a welcome relief. I think here in District 4 they're treated a bit differently. They're both very popular and they're friends are always around. They keep their distance while we're here, probably out of unfamiliarity or just respect because they have company. I think the sun and surf just have everyone much more relaxed out here than at home.

After Aliese helped me unpack and we painted our nails, wicked hot flashback there, she smiles and clears her throat.

"So Katy, how serious is this thing with my brother that you have going on?" I almost choke on a potato chip. Aliese and I have spoken about how I like Finn but there's kind of a boundary there too. She's my best friend but he is her brother, and they're both like family. It's a 'tread carefully' situation.

I blush and focus on my royal blue toenails. "Um, I guess it's kinda serious. I mean, we never really talk about that part. We only see each other a couple weeks a year." I admit.

Aliese smiles and leans up on her elbows. "So if I told you my brother was madly in love with you, what would you say then?" she asks.

I smile again. "Well then I would have to say the feeling is mutual."

Aliese pushes herself up off of the plush carpeting and dances around. "I knew it! I knew it!"

I'm confused. "Knew what? That I really like him? I do. Who wouldn't? But he's here and I'm there. It's not an easy situation and it's not going to get easier." I remind her.

Aliese settles back down and folds her legs in front of her. "Oh yeah? My brother asked my parents if he could move to District 12 after he graduates school next year. Wait for it, wait for it! They said 'yes'."

I suddenly feel lightheaded and I feel the smile and flood of emotions begin at my toes. Finn, in District 12, with me, all the time, all year, I can see him whenever I want. That would be like a dream come true. Before I have time to react, the familiar tapping is heard on the door and Finn walks in before anyone grants him access.

My emotions overwhelm me and I spring off the floor and into his arms, crashing my lips to his and taking him by surprise. Aliese sees that as her cue to give us some privacy and leaves. "I think I'll go check on the twins. Gavin and I need to do some catching up." She smiles a wicked smile and closes the door behind her.

It takes a few moments before Finn breaks the kiss. His face is flushed red and mine is no better. "I missed you too." he says. He bends his forehead to meet mine and then I pant. "Is it true? Are you moving to District 12 next year after you graduate?" I breathlessly ask him.

Finn smiles. "THAT was supposed to be a surprise. Remind me to thank Aliese later. And yes, if you want me, I'll be there." He kisses me again and all my thoughts scatter like butterflies.

"I always want you Finn. Oh, I'm so happy now. You don't even know." I admit and hug him tighter to me. Playing with the hair at the base of his neck. I bite my lip and he pulls it into his mouth.

**Payson POV**

It takes a few days of walking on eggshells and settling into our vacation before my father corners me about everything that went down on the train. I found him in the kitchen just after dawn, nursing a cup of coffee. We're both on the same body clock from working at the bakery. I walk over to the black coffee maker and pour myself a steaming cup into a blue ceramic mug. I fix it the same way that my parents prefer it, light and sweet. I pull out the wooden chair and sit down next to my father. We spend a few moments in silence before he breaks it by speaking.

"When were you going to tell me Payson?" he inquires. I look up into his deep blue eyes that mirror my own and am completely confused. "What do you mean Dad?" I ask. He sighs and then rubs his hands on the outside of his mug.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Jade were sleeping together?" he asks. Now it's my turn to sigh and look uncomfortable. Considering that I have a really open relationship with both my parents, but especially with my father, I can see how that tidbit of knowledge would be bothersome for him.

"Um, Dad, it's not the kind of thing one just comes out and admits to their parents. I wasn't trying to 'not' tell you. It's just private." I admit. Dad continues to ask me questions. "How long have you two been sexually active?" he asks. I turn beet red. "A year. It was last summer when we were here. It was unplanned. And it's only happened a couple of other times since we've been home." Woo, I feel better now that I got that out.

"Are you using protection? Did anyone help you get any?" he asks, probably fishing for information as to whom my accomplice might be. "No" I admit again. "Aunt Johanna put Jade on birth control because of her period. We haven't used condoms or anything additional." My father looks like he's going to have a stroke. "I didn't know that you even really knew what a condom was or where to get them. It's not like they're easy to come by in District 12." he says. I smile.

"Dad, I"m not stupid. If she wasn't on birth control, I don't know if we would have allowed ourselves to go so far. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or at least confide in you. It was hard not to. It's just that Uncle Gale..." I trail off.

My father lowers his eyes to the table. "He's really upset with you Pay. Jade is his little girl. He loves you both to death but he expected you to wait and marry first when you were both of age. It's just a sign of respect." he says. It's my turn to lower my eyes and I slink down in the chair a bit.

"Dad, I already know that you and Mom are going to sign the marriage certificate and that Aunt Johanna is also willing to do so. Do you think that Jade and I could get married here? In District 4? We don't want to wait anymore. Our entire families are here and we're all together. It makes more sense." I try to persuade him.

Dad sighs. "Jesus Pay, if I didn't know better I would swear you were trying to kill Gale. The man can't even have a vacation in peace."

I counter. "Well maybe a wedding and us setting things right will help smooth things over. You think?" I inquire. Dad laughs at me a ruffles my hair. "Looks like we have a wedding to plan." he says as he gets up to wash out his mug in the stainless steel sink.

As he's doing so and I'm basking in a flood of relief, he speaks again.

"So what's going on between Finn and Katy?"

Shit.

**Katy POV**

My father has been a frigging pest the past week. You would think that he's had no quality time to devote to me because of Payson and Jade's wedding but no, he's everywhere. He keeps popping up in the most unexpected places. I feel like there's a pair of eyes on me at all times. Finn and I have been relatively low key. No big public displays of affection other than a small peck on the cheek here or there and some hand holding.

Everyone is on edge and I fear that one small spark and what's left of the peace might crumble. The wedding is set to take place the day before we leave. Payson and Jade are going to marry at the District 4 Justice Building, then we will all have a luncheon reception and will later board the overnight train home. Once we arrive, they will have a private toasting in their new home, above the bakery. Dad made a call home and has it being readied for them upon their arrival. All they'll have to do is move their clothing and personable items into it when they get home.

It's kind of surreal, Payson moving out. I never gave too much thought to that happening. It seems like everything is moving so fast. That we're all growing up in a hurry.

Today Finn and I are taking his boat out and going snorkeling. Going out too deep makes me nervous so I've only gone a couple of times. However, it will be just Finn and I out there. At first I didn't think that my parents would grant permission for me to go but when I asked my Mother, she just waved me off and said "Sure Katy. Have fun."

Finn and I pack a lunch for our excursion and head out to towards a small island to the west of his home. It takes about an hour in the boat to get there even though you can see it clearly from land. Once we are close enough, put down the anchor and agree to swim first before lunch. I'm excited to see the marine life. I'd also like to find a large conch to take home.

We don our flippers and masks and drop feet first into the water. After finding each other and holding hands, we begin to leisurely swim and explore the ocean floor. It's not very deep in this area and it's ideal to snorkel as opposed to diving. Finn is like a master of the seas. It's as if his body is pumping salt water instead of blood.

After an hour in the water, Finn finds the perfect shell for me to take home as a keepsake of our time together. We swim towards the boat, which is a ways off now, and prepare our picnic lunch for consumption. We lay out a large beach towel on the floor of the boat and then advance on our lunch. Finn starts feeding me strawberries after we eat our ham sandwiches. They're so ripe and moist that some juice trickles out of the corner of my mouth and down to my chin.

I look around for a napkin but before I can reach one, Finn moves in and licks the juice off of me from my chin to my mouth. When his tongue reaches the corner of my mouth, I feel excitement pool in my nether region. This boy is hot. He's almost too hot for my virginal self. My breath sucks in and Finn presses his lips to mine, not being nearly as aggressive and provocative as his tongue was a moment ago.

We kiss for what seems like forever and then Finn gently guides me onto my back, against the floor. We're so entranced for some time in our kissing and holding one another that we don't even hear the approaching vessel.

Our intimate moment is interrupted when I hear my father speak. "Break it up you two."

**Payson POV**

When my father gets back with Katy in tow, I can tell it's going to be an interesting night.

My parents went rounds when Dad discovered that Mom let Katy take off with Finn. Even though Finn is like the golden child, Annie and Finnick agreed with Dad. Why put temptation in the mix?

Leave it Grandpa Haymitch to get involved in my parents argument.

"Let me get this straight Katniss. You gave your virginal fourteen year old daughter permission to spend the day, ALONE, aboard a boat with her dashing seventeen year old beau on the open sea. All this while you were planning the upcoming nuptials of your non-virginal sixteen year old son to your best friend's equally non-virginal daughter. Jeez, I don't see why Peeta would be even remotely upset do you? I guess you're just itching to be a Grandmother at thirty seven!" Grandpa says.

Dad looks relieved. "Thank you Haymitch! Finally, someone gets where Gale and I are always coming from! These kids are always sneaking off with each other. It's exhausting looking after them!"

"Peeta, I'm sorry! I was so busy and distracted that I just didn't think. I mean, when I was fourteen, sex was the farthest thing from my mind. It just didn't even occur to me." Mom says.

Grandpa laughs. "No offense sweetheart, but even if it was, Peeta isn't an Odair. Those boys are like sex on a stick." Grandpa punches Finnick's arm. "You've got a good looking son there Finnick. The boy is quite the stud. Just like his old man." Dad rolls his eyes at the jab.

Finnick smiles. "Why thank you Haymitch. But that's not helping the situation. So not helping."

I laugh and decide to quit being the observer and allow them to go in search of Finn and Katy. Since Finn tells me everything anyway, I'll worry about the details later and then take care of things big brother style if it's necessary. I take out my cell phone and text Jade.

P: Where are you?

J: Here.

P: Where is here?

J: In the house.

P: The main house?

J: No, Annie's.

P: Where in the house?

J: Where are you? Main house?

P:Yes. Katy and Finn took off so they're all freaking out and on the hunt.

J: That's too bad. I'm all alone here.

P: Where exactly are you in the house? I'm on my way.

J: I'm in the tub.

P: You're in the tub? As in, naked in the tub?

J: Yes.

P: Running now...

J: It's kinds wet in here...

P: It's only gonna get wetter. :D

**Katy POV**

This trip has flown by way too fast. I can't believe that we're leaving in two days. The thought of leaving Finn has made me anxious and I've been unable to have obtain a restful sleep all night. I finally give up and make my way downstairs for a warm glass of milk. Hoping that it will sooth me enough to fall back asleep. When I get downstairs, I'm met with a sleeping Garrett on the couch.

I walk over to him in the pale moonlight shining through the window and my breath hitches in my throat. He's beautiful. He's asleep on the couch with only camouflage pajama bottoms on and bare feet. His sculpted chest is bare and strong from all our years of hunting and exercise. His brown hair is messy and frames his face in a natural way. I already know that his gray eyes with the flecks of emerald are gorgeous beneath those lids. I never noticed Garret or Gavin this way. They are walking Adonis's.

I watch him in silence for a few moments, unable to tear my eyes away. I don't know why. It's like I'm overcome and a magnet pulls me to him. He's my best friend. Gavin and Garrett both are. We're all cut from the same cloth. A word escapes his mouth and springs me from my internal thoughts. One word is all it takes to send my heart into a tailspin. "Katy" he mumbles in his sleep. My name on his lips. Not just any way. Breathless, romantic, erotic.

I'm stunned. I notice his body begins to react to his silent admission and his pajamas begin to elevate. Oh my god, he's got an erection dreaming about me. Me! I'm sacred, fascinated, embarrassed and wildly curious all at the same time. I can't move even if I wanted to. On instinct, Garrett moves his hand down into his pants and pulls his penis out of them. Holy shit! I see his penis! I've never seen a penis before. I blush uncontrollably.

Garrett starts stroking himself and making small thrusts forward, softly moaning my name. My god, what must he be dreaming about to elicit this kind of physical reaction? His hand movements being to furiously pick up as he strokes himself and after a few moments, his penis erupts with a white milky substance all over his stomach. I would be lying if I said the entire scene wasn't arousing and I'm left to contemplate why I feel so wet in my own underwear.

I gasp when he opens his eyes to discover his mess and then his eyes find mine.

I run out of the room before he can even form words.

**Payson POV**

Today is the day. Today is the day that Jade becomes a Mellark. I feel like I've been waiting for this day my entire life. Duh, I have. I'm in my room, fresh from a long shower and just finished buttoning up my white long sleeve oxford shirt when my Mother calls through my door. "Come in Mom." I say and then fasten my black belt around my navy blue dress pants. When my Mother walks through the door and her eyes meet mine, she smiles and places a hand over her heart.

I smile back at her, feeling a bit insecure at the moment. "Nervous huh?" she asks me. I nod my head in agreement. "Don't be nervous honey. Everything is going to be just fine. Here, let me help you with that tie." she says and walks over to the bed and picks up the blue tie from it. The color matches my eyes perfectly and Jade picked it out for me when we went shopping for dress clothes. My mother folds my collar upward and then wraps the tie around my neck. She folds down the collar again and then begins to tie it accordingly. When she's all done, she fastens my collar to the stationary buttons and then steps back to admire her work. "How do I look? I ask.

Mom smiles again and I see tears form in her eyes. "You look so handsome Payson. I can't believe my baby is getting married today. God, you remind me so much of your father. He gave you great genes." She laughs at her compliment and I blush. "I think you gave me pretty great genes too Mom. Thanks for helping me with the tie. I probably would have botched it up on my own." I admit.

Mom brushes off my comment and then smacks her head in amusement. "Oh, I got all caught up in the moment and forgot that your father and I have a small token for you. It's not much but you'll recognize the significance of it when you see it. Ready?" she asks. I smile again and nod yes. She takes out a small box and flips open the black jewelry case to reveal a small gold piece engraved with the word 'Always' on it. My breath catches in my throat as it's meaning hits me. My parents say that word to each other all the time and it holds deep rooted feelings for both of them. It has it's own meaning for Jade and I as well but it's depth has always run deep because of my parents love of the word.

Mom continues. "It's a tie clip. Jade figured that with the tie, in her favorite color, this would be the perfect compliment to it. She helped me pick it out while we were shopping. We got Jade a trinket too." I am at a loss for words and simply embrace my Mother in a tight hug. I hear her start to cry and when I pull back a bit, the tears are evident on her beautiful young face. "I love you Mom. Thank you so much for everything." I say. She sobs a little harder and then says, "I love you too baby." We pull apart and she dries her tears, collects herself and then leaves the room.

I travel downstairs and await Jade and Gale so that we can all walk over to the Justice Building. It's about a ten minutes walk from here. I'm anxiously waiting to lay eyes on her when the bedroom door opens and Gale begins to lead her down the stairs to me. She's wearing a soft white sleeveless summer dress with a blue sash tied around her waist that matches the color tie I'm wearing. I notice a bracelet around Jade's write with a charm bearing the the word 'Forever' on it. I smile at my Mother in thanks and I know she gets what I'm trying to convey.

When Jade and Gale reach me, I extend my handsout to Uncle Gale and he shakes mine and then gives me a hug. Then I extend my hands out to Jade and Gales places her hands into mine. Grandpa Haymitch opens up the front door to usher everyone out before us as Grandma Effie exclaims "Oh boy, it's gonna be a big, big day!" We all laugh at her sentiment and make our way to the Justice Building.

The ceremony is quick. All four of our parents sign the certificate granting permission to a minor to a marry and it's a relief that they finally all approve. We are then swathed in a simple rope fishnet to bind us together as we say minimal vows, only the traditional 'I do' because we have chosen to say our vows privately at our toasting. When we complete the vows, we are unwrapped, and then instructed to sign our marriage license. Once that is completed, we are officially wed and can kiss in commencement.

Jade signs first with no hesitation and then hands the pen to me. I flash her a bright smile, the kind that matches hers from the inside out and then sign my name to the document. I barely have the pen down when I feel her lips on mine, sealing our agreement with a kiss.

**Katy POV**

The looks so beautiful and happy together. I'm so ecstatic for them. I can't believe today has really happened and that tonight we will be on the train home. I have been a huge mess of emotions that past couple of days since I accidentally viewed Garrett in his private moment. I am confused by the act itself, the feelings that he had behind it, my feelings about it and how I feel about him, how I even feel about Finn since it all happened. I can't deny that it caused arousal in me. Arousal that I have felt with Finn as well.

What does that say about me? That I can be equally turned on by two guys? That I'm physically attracted to them both? I have no idea what I'm feeling. Finn has always been here in District 4. For the last couple of years, I've fantasized about him and him only. Now, I'm faced with the fact that I'm also fantasizing about Garrett. My Garrett, one of my best friends. The best friend that lives directly across the street from me. The one that I hunt with, go to school with, play games with and tell ever secret to.

As much as I'm crazy about Finn, in the back of my mind I always felt like he was somehow unattainable. We live so far apart. Hearing that he wanted to come to District 12 after he graduates was exciting and overwhelming. There's no denying that there is an age gap that, at the present time, is affecting us. I know that it will be insignificant when we are older, but now, it's an obstacle. I'm not ready for sex, or marriage or babies. I can't even wrap my mind around the fact that my brother just married his girlfriend at sixteen. How does he know that he'll feel the same way about Jade at age fifty that he does now at sixteen? I can't be certain that I would.

All of this contemplation leaves me bewildered throughout the luncheon for the bride and groom. I secretly can't wait to board that train and be alone with my thoughts. Finn notices my detachment and tries to coax my worries out of me. I manage to put him off and not ruin the day but it's eating at my insides. I wonder if I would feel so conflicted had I not seen Garrett that night. I don't know. I can't say for sure. Truth is, I did and now I have to cope with it.

I'm in my room packing the remainder of my things and talking to Aliese. This is always one of the hardest parts. Saying goodbye to my best girlfriend. I always miss her company and attention back home. A soft rap on the door alerts us to Finn's presence but when the door opens, we find Garrett on the other side. Aliese gives Garrett a hug and then leaves to go hang out with Gavin while she still can. They've grown quite fond of one another and I have a feeling something more will come of that bond later.

I'm immediately flooded with the scent of him. He smells like the forest and musk. I don't know how I never noticed before. How did all of this ever escape me? If Finn is the sun god, then Garret is definitely the earth god. He's very attractive and enticing without even trying. We stare at each other in an awkward silence for a moment and then he walks over to where I am packing and begins handing me items. Without even realizing it, he has a pair of my purple bikini panties in his hand. When I avert my eyes and look down to his hand, his eyes follow mine and then we both blush.

I open my mouth to say something and then he does something that completely blows me out of District 4 water. He brings my panties to his face and breathes my lingering scent in. His eyes travel to mine and they're full of lust. The heat that floods my crotch make me explode with want and I'm once again not in control of these feelings. Before I can form a coherent thought, Garrett crashes his lips to mine and wraps his arms around me. My arms go around his neck, pulling him down to me. I have no idea whats come over me. Just then, the door opens and we both pull away to discover Finn standing there in shock.

Finn turns on his heels and runs away. I pull apart from Garrett, mumble an apology and then dash after Finn who I see running down the beach. My heart is beating a mile a minute. I can't lose this boy. I have to make him see how confused I am. That's it's not all my fault. That I'm young and stupid and immature. That I got caught up in a moment because I witness a private act. Would I be so confused if I saw Finn jerking off? Probably not.

I run after him shouting his name all the way down the beach. He's stripping his shirt and shoes off mid-run and then dives into the water. I approach the pier and go running down it, full speed, trying to catch up to him and his steady movements. He's too fast a swimmer. I'm not going to be able to catch him. Without thought I dive into the water fully clothed and come up for air. I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds. I begin to swim out towards him, treading water and trying to focus while shouting his name. I won't let him go. I love him. This I know. I love Garrett too. That I know. They both mean something entirely different to me but I cannot take back what happened or the curiosity that lead to it.

All I know is that I can't lose Finn. I have to work on this and make it right somehow. I continue pushing forward until my arms feel like lead and a cramp forms on my right side by my hip. I persevere but it begins to cripple me. I look back and realize how far I'm out. I won't make it to the tiny island Finn is swimming to. It's not the big one that we ventured to on our day out, it's much closer and easily accessible via swimming; if you're not weighted down by denim.

Just then a searing pain makes my vision spot and I grab my side and overcompensate to steady myself. I feel so tired and can barely keep my head above water. I feel myself slipping beneath the water; welcoming it's calmness and serenity. I come up for air and then go back down. The pain blinding me. When I go under for the third time, I blink my eyes a couple of times as the salt water stings them. Then I close them and feel peace.

**Finn POV**

I'm so upset. I can't breathe, think, feel. Seeing Katy in Garrett's arms set off a wave of jealousy in me. I knew that he was in love with her. I knew it. How could one of them not be. Growing up side by side all these years. They would have to be immune to females to not be attracted to Katy. Still, I thought that Katy was really into me. I was making plans to be with her. I was waiting for her. Essentially putting my life on hold so that hers could catch up with mine. What a fool I am.

I'm a third of the way to the small inlet when I hear her hit the water. I keep going, pushing on and letting my muscles work out my frustration. She calls my name but I keep swimming, hardly looking behind to see where she is. I'm nearly at the inlet when I finally realize that she hasn't called my name. I turn around and my heart sinks like a stone. She's gone. The waves are still. She's not on the pier or the beach. Oh my god. She's in the water.

I'm paralyzed with fear. I swim as hard and fast as I've ever swam in my life. I have no idea where she is but I swim straight from where I came from. Diving down and back up for oxygen, straining my eyes to locate her. The water is a good fifteen feet down in these parts. It's almost too deep just to dive. I say a silent prayer that I'll find her in time. Something catches my eye when I dive down for the tenth time and it's Katy's necklace catching the sunlight. She's floating a good ten feet down when I reach her and pull her up to the surface.

When I break the surface, I assess that we're closer to the inlet than the beach at this point and push forward towards the inlet, towing her under my arm. My adrenalin kicks in and I pump harder than I ever have before; trying to reach dry land. When we get there, I haul her into my arms and stumble to the beach and breathe into her mouth and then pump her stomach. I repeat the motion over and over again, hoping that I'm not too late. I start crying hysterically but I don't stop doing CPR. Then I see the water bubble out of Katy's mouth as she coughs it out of her full lungs. I roll her over so she doesn't choke and give into my hysterics.

I pull Katy into my arms and rock her while I cry. She's shivering and I just hold her close and rub her arms and back to warm her up. She pulls away from me and looks into my eyes, putting her hand on my cheek. "Finn, my god Finn. I'm so sorry. I can't lose you. I can't. I just can't." she pants and holds me tighter. I don't say anything in response. I just hold her and rock back and forth. Trying to process all that has happened and how dangerously close I came to losing her. What if I hadn't found her in time? Another minute could have been the difference between her being alive or dead. I won't play this game with her. If I have to let her go to keep her safe, then I will.

It's dusk now. Our families will be out looking for us but the chance of them finding us this far out at night are slim. My father always told Aliese and I that if we ever got lost or separated from him, to sit tight for the night and he would find us in the morning. I untangle myself from Katy and begin to gather driftwood. We need a fire if we're going to make it the night. I put all of my father's survival training into high gear and get a fire going. Then I find a tree close by with a few bananas growing in it and climb it. I yank some down and then descend in search of a coconut on the ground. At least those fall all the time. Once I've gathered enough provisions for the evening, I settle back down next to Katy and wait for her to wake up. It isn't long before I drift off to sleep, curled all around her.

I awake to Katy's lips on mine. They instinctively kiss her back and as I wake up fully, so does my body's reaction to her affection. All of the panic I felt at possibly losing her manifests itself in my love and desire for her. I kiss her with all the feeling I have inside of me. I want to devour her. My hands roam in places they never have before. I've always been cautious with Katy. Careful in the way that I kiss her and touch her, to not scare her away. But seeing her with Garrett made me realize how wrong I have been to not show my full affection for her. I want her to know that I WANT her.

I'm willing to wait until she's of age or at least until she's ready. But she will know how much I crave her tonight. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and grind my erection into her. Our clothing the only barrier between us. I barely break our kisses when I remove her shirt and bra. Pressing my flesh against hers and kissing down her neck towards her collarbone and eventually to her breasts. I take her small breast into my hand and gently rub the nipple in between my fingers. Then I take it into my mouth and roll my tongue over it. Katy bucks in response to the sensation.

I let my hand travel down to her shorts and rub my hand on the outside of them. Katy moans and kisses me deeper, her tongue on fire. My penis is throbbing with want for her. It would be so easy for me to lose control and just take her right now. Logic stops me. She's fourteen, I'm seventeen and we have no protection. It doesn't mean that I can't make her feel good though. I continue to rub her pants and she moans loudly now. I unclasp her shorts and put my hand in her pants, feeling all the wetness pooling in her panties. Oh my fucking god.

I rub my finger over her slick folds and then tease the little nub there. Katy is clawing at my back and then I slide my finger into her. I come in my pants then and pant with her. I've never done this with anyone else. I'm going on a little fatherly advice and pure basic instinct. I take turns plunging fingers into her and curl them against her vaginal walls. Katy bears down to push my fingers even further into her and when I feel her contract around them, she goes full bore into her first orgasm.

When she's done riding it out, we both open our eyes mid kiss and then stare at each other. We just had a 'first' together and it's an important moment; signifying our feelings for one another. It takes a few moments for our breathing to return to normal. Katy pushes my bronze hair out of my eyes and then trails a finger over my cheek, to my nose and mouth. She keeps looking from my eyes to my mouth and then she whispers the words that I have been longing to hear since I saw her with Garrett. "It's you Finnick. It's always been you." Then she kisses me and I lay back into the sand with her on top of me.

**Katy POV**

Leaving Finn after all that happened was probably the hardest thing that I ever had to do. The train ride home was miserable and Garrett was incorrigible. He knows that despite my attraction to him, my attraction for Finn is ten fold-and I've told him so. I overheard my Father make some kind of comment about deja vu. All the events that transpired have led me down a path to a better understanding of my feelings. All that matters now is making it one year until Finn graduates. Then we'll be able to be together.

I'm walking around District 12 on the way to the woods two months later when my cell phone goes off with a text message. It's Finn.

F: What's up beautiful?

K: Not much. You?

F: Not much. I miss you. Just wanted to say hi.

K: I miss you too. What are you doing?

F: Oh I'm at the train station.

K: What are you doing there?

F: Train just rolled in and now I'm waiting.

K: Waiting for what?

F: You.

K: Me? Why would you be waiting for me at the train station?

F: Because I want to see you.

K: lol, well you have a long wait because I'm in District 12.

F: That's funny because the sign in front of me says District 12.

K: What? You're here?

F: I'm here and waiting for you.

K: Running...

A/N: This chapter took me FOREVER to write. Please review! In case you haven't heard, Fanfiction. Net is threatening to remove all sexual content from their site. Please sign the petition listed below to contest this move and also please feel free to follow my stories on tumbr. I loaded every single story and chapter (&^%$#) onto tumblr earlier this week in the event that FFN takes my stories down. Enjoy the read and please visit my favorites page and read those stories. They are the bomb!

Xoxo Jen

** w w w . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**follow me at .com and on twitter jlhumph**


	8. Chapter 7 Outtake

A/N: I got a few requests for this and a couple of PM's got deleted so I can't credit everyone, but you know who you are and I thank you. Working on Chapter 8. This will tide you over.

Started: 2:34pm

Finished: 3:18pm

**Chapter 7 Outtake**

**Garret POV**

Katy runs out of the room so fast I swear my tongue was in mid stroke. I can't believe I just kissed her. What's even more amazing, I can't believe she kissed me back. I don't know how it's escaped Katy's notice, but it's obvious that I have feelings for her. How could I not? I've been with her my whole life.

At first I was nervous that Gavin might actually like her too, but he quickly put that to bed last summer when he saw Aliese again. I think it's kind of weird that we are all in this one pool of potential mates. It's like we don't even consider anyone outside of our group/ family of Victor spawn. It's not going to end well, considering, our numbers are uneven. The odds are not in someones favor.

I wish I could say that I hate Finn. But I obviously don't, he's like family. I think that my feelings for Katy are more real and genuine than his. He doesn't know anything about her. At least not like I do. It's hard to have all those really deep conversations when you're hanging out with a large group of people for two weeks every summer.

He doesn't know what her favorite color is. Actually he might know that by now but that's beside the point. I almost wish Grandpa Haymitch didn't get us these damn cell phones. Without the phones, they wouldn't have kept in touch all year. It's not like I don't talk to Finn too. I just left out the part about liking Katy and frankly, so did he. I think we both knew that eventually, it was going to come down to the two of us trying to win her affections. Why give the other an edge?

Still, I'm her best friend. My brother is too, but I'm leaving him out of this mix. I'd have to beat his ass up if he ever changed his mind about Katy. When he started making goo goo eyes at Aliese, I was silently thrilled. Aliese is hot and she's only fourteen. If he can keep her happy until they graduate school, then he will be one lucky dude. I could just see him hanging out with her all day on the beach in District 4. I know that's a life Gavin would love to lead.

I on the other hand, have no intention of leaving District 12. I love the woods, the wildlife and plants and have no desire to frolic elsewhere other than on vacation. My home is there. When I get out of school I plan to open a shop or restaurant. I heard the Butcher is thinking of retiring and he is a widower with no children. I could be a butcher. Maybe I will look into buying that business from him. I already hunt and can supply District 12 with a wide variety of meats.

See, I've got a plan. I know that I can provide for Katy and any children we may have. What can Finn do? Look beautiful all day? No, he simply cannot.

I put down Katy's purple panties and smile at my brazen move that sparked our heated kiss. We have a lot to talk about when we get on the train. I had actually come in here to try to bring up the subject of when she walked in on my private moment but the words never made it out of my mouth. God, I gotta go talk to Gavin. He would understand what I'm going through.

I make my way downstairs to find everyone out on the beach yelling and screaming for Finn and Katy. It's nearly dusk now. The sun is almost ready to set. Peeta thrusts a flash light into my hand and says the two words that I would never ever want to hear. "Katy's missing." I find out a moment later that Finn is gone too. Everyone scrambles around me but I feel a pull towards the water. She's in that water or near it. I feel it. I know it. I run my fingers through my disheveled brown hair, and think to myself. _Please let her be alright. _

**Gavin POV**

The sun has set and a fire has been set on the beach as a homing beacon and a prayer of hope for Finn and Katy's safe return. I don't know what happened with them and Garrett isn't talking. I know he knows something. Aliese and I are holding hands, leaning into one another near the fire when I see Garrett get up and approach the water. I give Aliese a kiss on her forehead and she nods for me to join him.

I walk up behind Garrett and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey man. We'd know it if she was hurt Gare. I'm sure she's fine. Finn would never let anything happen to her. You know that."

He exhales a deep breath. "I know. I know. I'm just worried. Things were complicated with her before she ran off after Finn." he says.

I'm confused. "Ran off? What happened? You know something I don't?" I ask. Garrett looks at me again. "Finn caught Katy and I kissing. Then he stormed out of the room and she ran after him." he explains. I'm dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me? Jesus Garrett! You know they're dating! Why would you open a can of worms like that? If I was Finn I would have punched your teeth in!" I say.

Garrett sighs. "I know, I know. It kind of just happened. I didn't mean for everything to be so charged when I went to talk to her. We've got a few things to talk about and hash out and the fact is, I like her. I mean, I lover her because she's Katy, my best friend. But now I have feelings for her because she's a girl. It's all very confusing. What makes it worse is that Finn is a great guy who is in the exact same boat as me. Now they're both out there, in this water somewhere, and all I want is for them to be safe. Really. It's what I want. But I can't help feel a pang of jealousy. He's with her and I'm not. It sucks."

I hold my head down, saying a silent prayer of thank you that I don't also have feelings for Katy. She's like my sister and I love her but there's a line there that I do not wish to cross. I feel bad for Garrett. Nothing worse than having feelings for someone you're so close with and having them date someone else. It's got to sting.

Garrett looks at me. "What am I gonna do Gavin? What do I do?" he asks me.

I pat his shoulder again.

"Dude, I think you need to have a chat with Dad."

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I've been so busy. I apologize. I'm going on vacation next week so I'm actually hoping to have this story completed this week. I did start writing some of my AU stories as ideas have come to me. They're all rough so no posting yet. These last chapters won't be super long. I'm getting antsy.

Send me a PM or include in your REVIEW: **Vote for who Katy ends up with Garret or Finn. **Seriously. I love them both and I can swing either way. The most votes, gets the girl. Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 8**

**Katy POV**

The train will be here in a couple of hours. Finally, Finn will be here. Living here. In District 12. With me. Well, not with me. With Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Effie. Right next door. I'll be able to see him through my window. I'll be able to run my fingers through his bronze hair. Be able to look deep into his emerald green eyes. I can't wait.

When we got back from our vacation last year, the wait began immediately. I had my calendar on my wall and each day I drew a red "x" through the day. Effectively counting down until his arrival. Garrett hasn't made things easy for me. He knows that I had some conflicting emotions from our kiss but I've tried not to let them interfere in my life since.

I can't deny that I'm attracted to Garrett. He's beautiful in so many ways and he's my best friend. It makes it hard to make that decision and choose Finn but it is what it is. I'm drawn to the both of these young men in different ways. I don't know if I'm drawn to Finn a bit more because he's more unknown to me. I mean, we text and talk as much as possible outside of school and work, but he's still not physically here. That's one of the main reasons why he's coming here. To see if this is a long term thing between us.

I know that I'm crazy about him but I am only fifteen. Being smitten with the same boy for three years is kind of unheard of around here. Well, strike that, look at my father and his strange infatuation with my mother in primary school. Still, if Finn and I are going to work, our worlds have to somehow mesh together. This is the time to see if it will.

Garrett and I have danced around our feelings this whole year. We got back, we hung out with our other friends, we hunted, worked in the shops a bit, moved on from it. I still catch him staring at me from time to time and we always wave goodnight out our bedroom windows before turning out the lights. Garrett is my rock. I can't imagine him not being in my world. I miss our level of comfort but at the same time, I don't regret kissing him. It's something that I would have always been curious about. A "what if" that followed me around my whole life.

Still, getting back and readjusting brought on an onslaught of changes. Jade and Payson came back married and moved out like the houses were on fire. The apartment above the Bakery was waiting for them upon arrival. All the parents have been adjusting to their kids moving out and the tension between the others. It's been a little nutty.

Still, I feel like I've really grown this past year. I've done well in school and I'm contemplating a career in medicine. I'm already a pretty decent healer and I gather most of the plants for our remedies in the Apothecary. I'm not certain if it's what I want to do for certain. But with Payson already working at the Bakery, one can assume that he will inherit that and I will get the Apothecary. It's still a ways off but the future is coming and nobody can hide from it.

In two hours, a huge part of my future will be stepping off the train from District 4.

**Payson POV**

Compromise.

That's what marriage is all about. Compromise. Today I keep repeating that mantra over and over in my head. I could say that the past year has been a breeze but I would be lying through my teeth. When we got back from District 4, marriage license in hand, we immediately packed up our things and moved into the apartment above the Bakery. We spent our arrival night at our separate homes, as a final goodbye, but we have been together from the following day on in our home.

We're both still in school. Both doing well and both working jobs in the shops. I've taken on more responsibility at the Bakery since now I am supporting a wife. I never get tired of saying that. I have a wife. That my wife is Jade. It was a little strange going to school and telling everyone we were married. It's not unheard of but it's not common either.

Today I'm on Jade's shit list. I've done something to irritate her but I haven't figured out what it is yet. For now she's giving me dirty looks and I'm walking on eggshells. I have a silly thought cross my mind. When we fight, we most naturally make up.

In some of my most favorite positions. I smile to myself.

"What's so funny?" Jade asks.

"Nothing love" I say as I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

I head out the door and begin my daily walk to the Bakery. She'll tell me what I did soon enough.

**Katniss POV**

"Come on in Jo. I'll pour you a cup of tea." I smile as my best friend walks into my house. I saw her crossing the street and immediately placed the fresh strawberry scones on the table. Peeta had whipped them up this morning now that the berries are in bloom. I brought home a decent collection of them from my hunting excursion yesterday.

"Hey Katniss! How's your day so far?" she asks as she slides into a kitchen chair. Jade is at the shop working today so Johanna and I are off. I've been helping Effie prep for Finn's arrival. I would just as soon as have him board here but Peeta was adamant about him staying at Haymitch's. He could have stayed at Gale and Johanna's but Garrett has made his feeling about Katy known and Finn is the competition.

It's all kind of a mess but Haymitch seems excited about Finn's arrival. I swear the man enjoys anything that stirs the pot around here. It does get a little mundane sometimes. I'm pleasantly fine with mundane, but obviously some of us are not.

I finish pouring the tea and then take a seat beside her. Adding my cream and sugar to my tea. Light and sweet, as always. Johanna sticks her tongue out at me. She takes everything black. "You're lucky you're not fat by now with all the cream and sugar you put in your coffee and tea. Not exactly a smart move brainless." she says.

I laugh and dump an extra teaspoon of sugar into the cup just to annoy her. "Whatever. Some of us are naturally skinny. I'm the baker's wife. I should be falling over by now." I laugh.

"You fall over alright. Onto your backside!" Jo says and giggles. I swat her arm.

"You're bad Jo! I'm a married woman!" I laugh some more.

"Whatever. I'm just teasing you. Busting your chops makes me feel young again." she says.

"We're not old Jo. We're not even forty yet." I say.

"Katniss, we're going to eventually be grandparents. Our children married. We're fucking old now. Accept it." she says and rolls her eyes.

I laugh and then ignore her little comment. Just then there's a knock at the door and Jade pokes her head in. "Mind if I join you?" she asks. We both beckon her to us, giving her strong hugs and then I pour her a cup of tea as well.

"How are you baby?" Johanna asks. Jade looks from Johanna to me and back and forth. "Mom, I'm not good. I'm trying not to freak out but I missed a period." Jade explains.

Johanna looks at me and at the same time, it comes out of our mouths. "Fuck."

**Peeta POV**

I finish with my customer and then start sweeping the floor. Payson is in the back room frosting cookies. I poke my head through the door and notice the Apothecary is closed. Jade was here just a little while ago. "Hey Payson, where's Jade?" I ask him. His head pops up and his face contorts in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, she's not in the shop. It's closed. Did she say anything to you?" I inquire. He's already put the piping bag down and walked over to the door to confirm that, in fact, his wife is missing from the store.

"What the hell? Why would she leave without saying goodbye?" he asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I tell him. "Let me call your mother and see if she showed up at the house. You never know." I glide my hand over the phone and dial the house. "Katniss picks up on the first ring.

"Hey beautiful. By any chance is Jade there? She up and left without saying goodbye to Payson and he was worried about her." I explain to my wife. I hear Katniss inhale a deep breath.

"I'm going to take this in the other room. I'll be right back." I hear Katniss explain to whomever is there with her. When I hear the door click, she's back with me. "Peeta, oh shit Peeta! You need to go in the other room too. Don't let Payson hear our conversation." I walk away from the front of the store and close the door when I'm in my office. I hear the bakery door ding and I'm silently grateful that a customer is there to take up Payson's attention.

"Spit it out Katniss. What the hell is going on?" I beg her.

"Peeta, Jade missed her period." Katniss says. I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Does he know?" I ask.

"No Peeta, he doesn't. She doesn't know for certain yet and so she doesn't know how she feels about it They're so young. I know we were young too but we had been through so much. Matured so much faster. She feels like it's her fault. Like Payson will be upset if she is pregnant. They were looking forward to being in the newlywed stage for much longer. I don't know. It's so confusing." she says.

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. " Listen Katniss, I'm not gonna lie to my son. She's got to tell him today. This is what happens when you fuck around. They were hell bent on getting married, setting up house, well now they might have to pay the piper sooner than they thought. It happens. It's not the end of the world. I'm sure they'll be just fine, no matter the outcome. But she still has to tell him. As of right now, half the family knows before he does. It's not right."

"I agree Peeta. I will tell her. You think they'll be okay?" she asks.

"Katniss, if Payson loves Jade even a pinkies' worth of how much I love you, they'll be more than fine. It's life, it happens. They were going to have children sooner or later. So maybe it's sooner. It'll work out. I gotta get back to the front end before he gets antsy. I love you. I'll be home soon Grandma." I tease her.

"Go fuck yourself Peeta." I laugh.

"Nah, I'll fuck you instead. Love you!" I hang up and return to my baking.

**Katy POV**

"Sugar, if you stand any closer to the edge, you're gonna fall over." Grandpa Haymitch says. I can't contain my excitement. I keep straining my eyes to see if the train is coming around the bend. I don't see smoke, I don't hear it and I don't feel any vibrations. "Where the hell is that train?" I moan.

"Keep your pants on! It'll be here soon. And I mean it by the way, keep your pants on. I've got a feeling that you're father is going to be twice as nutty as Gale. Should make for interesting fodder." he says.

"You're so bad Grandpa! I'm just excited to see Finn. It's been so long. I mean, it's not like we don't text or talk all the time but being together in person and actually spending time is wonderful." I explain.

"have you spoken to Garrett about Finn's arrival? Can't imagine him being too excited about it." Grandpa asks. I nod my head.

I wipe some of my brown hair out of my eyes. It's so hot today and the hair is making me sweat. "Garrett has been pretty mum about the whole thing. He loves Finn. He knows Finn is a good guy. That's why it's so hard for him. If I was dating any other guy, Garrett could hate him and be cool with it. The whole thing has really strained our relationship. We avoid the topic as much as we can. Then we hunt or swim at the lake and it's like everything was the way it was before. It's all very confusing."

Grandpa sips out of his water bottle. "Well, I guess it could be worse. Having two guys want you. Been there, done that. I had a front row seat. Don't get yourself in too deep sugar. Those that play with fire get burned. Just remember that." he says and gives my hair a pat. I pull my tie out of my braid and pull my sweaty hair up into a messy bun. It feels good to get it off my neck.

Just then I hear the train whistle and see it coming around the bend. Finn is here! The train barely stops before I see him near the door. When the doors open, Finn steps off and I leap into his arms. He presses his lips to mine and holds me tight. Oh god how I missed him! I'm so wrapped up in the moment that I don't realize that another set of arms are holding me from my backside.

"Ah, young love. Give me a squeeze you two!" Aliese says. I turn around at the sound of her voice and then look back to Finn in wonderful shock.

He smiles. "Surprise!"

_**You know what to do. Show some love!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N at the bottom. I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 9**

**Katy POV**

The past six weeks have been amazing. Having Finn here has been more than I had even hoped for. At first I was just simply over the moon at his arrival. Then reality set in and I was nervous that things would not go smoothly. I mean, I'm a woodsy kind of gal and Finn belongs in the ocean. I think that those two obstacles will be our biggest challenges since we get along just fine in everything else.

Today is like any other and we're sitting on opposite ends of the couch with our feet touching. I'm reading a book and Finn is just rubbing our toes together while he nods off. My mother is in the kitchen preparing dinner from today's hunting trip. He rolls over a bit and retrieves his cell phone from his pocket. A second later mine vibrates on the floor. I look up from my book with an arched eyebrow and he smiles. I pick up my pink phone, unlock it and search out his text message.

Finn: Wanna do something?

Katy: Like what?

F: I don't know, anything.

K: I am doing something. I'm reading.

F: Is your book _that_ good? What's it about?

K: It's about a girl who falls in love with a fallen angel. She just doesn't know what he is yet.

F: Does he like her back?

K: Oh yeah, he's in love with her. Only he's not supposed to be with a mortal.

F: So what's he gonna do?

K: I think be with her anyway. Can't hold love back, ya know?

F: I know all about it. So again, wanna do something?

K: Do what?

Finn looks over the couch to be certain my mother is busy and then crawls his way on top of me. I feel my breath catch in my throat. Just being so close is exhilarating. Other than the time on the beach, we haven't _really_ messed around. That whole night was an act of desperation. We had just been through something traumatic. Not that we didn't care or want each other, but it didn't happen under normal circumstances.

And once again my age always gets in the way. I've come to realize that it's not just my age. If I was ready, I would probably give myself to him. One day I think I'm ready and the next I'm a chicken which equals _not ready _in my book.

Finn captures my lips with his and I part my mouth to allow his tongue access. I could do this all day. Just stay in one spot and exercise my tongue with Finn's. Just then the door bursts open and in come Jade and Aunt Johanna, oblivious to our compromising position on the couch.

We hold our breaths waiting to be discovered and hear the women in the kitchen. "Katniss, I'm not pregnant! False alarm!" Jade yells and my mother sheds a tear of joy and embraces both Jade and Johanna.

Finn and I look at each other and release our breath. Holy shit.

**Garrett POV**

I wish he would leave. I'm trying not to be a dickhead because I have always liked Finn. He's like family. But I pray every single moment that he would just get on the damn train and leave.

I can't even hang out with him at all because every time I look at him, I see my competition for Katy. Yes, competition. I haven't given up yet. I don't think she's fully made up her mind. Katy and I have been attached at the hip, Gavin included, since birth. Now Gavin is running all over District 12 with Aliese. She came for the summer as well. Originally, Finn was going to stay a year but Finnick felt like Annie was a bit on edge not having her kids close to her. So Annie and Finnick will be traveling to District 12 next week for a two week visit and then taking their kids back with them. I hate to say it, but I am stoked.

Katy and I have spent little to no time together since Finn has been here. I'm honestly going through withdrawal. We still wave and are polite when we have family gatherings, but still, it's not the same. Today is no different. Gavin is at the lake with Aliese and I am put-sing around the house tidying up. I went and hunted this morning with Dad. Katy stayed behind, which is now her usual.

Dad didn't hesitate to bring up the subject as soon as we were deep enough into the woods. "So, what's on your mind kid? Your loud thoughts are scaring the game away" he says. I shake my head.

"You wouldn't understand" I reply. He laughs. "Try me, you'd be surprised."

"I'm in love with Katy who is in love with the sun god and I have no frigging idea how to persuade her to even give me a chance. I've spent my entire life with her and I think it's a pretty bum deal that he gets to just swoop in and get the girl when we're finally teenagers. It sucks. And to make matters worse, Payson and Jade got married and set up house, and Gavin is in love with Aliese. Everybody has someone but my 'special someone' is swapping spit with Finn. This fucking blows." There, I spit it all out in one shot.

Dad laughs. "Well, you have quite the issue there buddy. Sounds like history repeating itself to me. Ah, I think you're gonna have to wait this one out."

I sigh. "I don't want to wait it out. I want to date her-now." Dad shakes his head.

"Garrett, listen to me. Finn's going to be leaving. You've got to just be who you are to Katy and take whatever happens with a grain of salt. You love her, right?"

I nod and he continues.

"Well then her happiness should be the most important thing in the world to you. It's not like she doesn't love you. She just hasn't shown a romantic interest in you, at least not yet. Trust me. Be patient. Are there any other cute girls in school that you like? I mean, you haven't even dated anyone else yet either. How do you know you won't fall for someone else?"

"Dad..."

"Don't Dad me Garrett. Listen, the next couple of years are gonna boom for you. You're going to grow up some more, fill out and all the girls are going to be chasing you. This is the time to have fun, not get strapped down in a teenage romance. Look at Payson and Jade. They better not get tired of each other because they're already hitched. Talk about not sowing your oats!" Dad pats my back.

"Start paying attention to other girls Garrett. Trust me. It's normal and not a bad thing. Now, lets go get something for dinner and get back."

We catch a couple of rabbits and a few squirrels and then make our way back home to the love fest. When we get to the house I can hear excitement coming from the bathroom. Mom and Jade are in there squealing together.

Mom sighs. "Oh baby, thank god you're not pregnant! I think your father would have a stroke!" Dad and I look at each other. _Holy shit. _

**Payson POV**

Having Jade tell me that she could possibly be pregnant really through me for a loop. I'm not saying that I don't want kids but I'm seventeen years old, married, but still seventeen. Still, when Jade got her period and she started dancing around with joy, I was a little heartbroken. I don't know if she was that ecstatic because we're both so young and not ready, or she just didn't want to have my child. My worst insecurities tell me it's the latter.

I'm kind of in a pissy mood when I get to the bakery. Dad notices immediately. I'm strapping on my worn white apron and he's waiting on a customer when he calls back to me. "Hey Payson! You okay back there?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec" I reply. Dad calls me out front and notices my deep scowl. "What's up son" Something on your mind?" Another customer comes in.

I walk to the back to frost cookies. "Forget about it Dad. No big deal."

Dad responds. "Come on Pay. I can't help if I don't know what's going on." I can hear him conversing with the customer. I'll teach him to bug me when I'm not in the mood. "I didn't knock my wife up after all!" I yell from the back.

I hear my father choke on his words and he shoos the customer out quickly. He approaches the back room with caution. "I put the sign in the window. We have time to talk now."

I look up at him mid frosting. "You mean yours and mom's 'fuck time' sign? I can't

even bring myself to touch that thing." I laugh and he blushes.

"Listen, one of these days I'm sure you're gonna use the 'fuck time' sign so just get over it. I'll have you know I disinfect this place thoroughly every time your mother pays me a visit." His blue eyes are serious but mine can't take it and I let out a shudder. "Too much info Dad." I frost another cookie and it looks like a vagina. My parents have fucked me up.

Dad goes first. "So she got her period? That's a good thing, isn't it? I don't think

you're both ready yet." I nod. "Yes, she did. It's the happy dance she also did that really bothers me. I was offended by it. She was just a little too excited to not be having my child. Ya know what I mean?" I explain.

Dad pulls up a worn wooden stool and crosses his arms after sitting. "I think you're reading to much into this Payson. She's seventeen. Give it a couple of years and she's going to start thinking differently. Most women are all about babies once they start having them. They're gorgeous when they're pregnant. Their hormones are all over the place. Trust me, it's a good and bad thing. But damn, they're amazing..."

I snap my fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his memory. "Focus Dad. I'm sure I'm making a big deal out of nothing. I just didn't like how it made me feel." He gets up and gives my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Listen, give it time and everything will be fine. You and Jade love each other and when the time is right, you'll know it or it'll just happen. I've got to get home. Can you handle the close up by yourself?" I nod and he removes his filthy apron, grabs a loaf of bread and out the door he goes.

I reluctantly turn the sign back to open and keep busy the next hour waiting on customers and cleaning up in anticipation of closing. Only two more hours to go. I'm in the back arranging a tray of newly iced sugar cookies when I hear the door ding. "I'll be right out!" I call to the customer. I enter the front of the store to find the shades drawn and Jade standing there with a smile on her face.

The sight of her always takes my breath away. Her brown hair is down, her gray eyes clouded over with lust and she's already removed her summer dress and undergarments. My gorgeous wife is standing in front of me naked in the bakery. I rush over to the door and flip the 'fuck time sign' to indicate we're on a break.

Jade laughs as I pick her up and put her on the counter. I undo my pants and then spread her legs. I slip two fingers inside her and then realize that there is no way I can open after I am about to do what I want to her. I rush over to the door to change the sign. Fuck this, we're closed.

**Peeta POV**

When I get home, I find Gale and Johanna at the house sans kids. "Where is everyone?" I ask. I head over to Katniss and give her a kiss and a hug. I open the redrigerator and take out two beers and hand one to Gale. "Jo, can I get you anything?" I ask. She holds up her glass of wine. "Your wife beat you too it Peeta." I nod and crack mine open.

Gales smiles and waves me to the porch to enjoy our beer while Katniss and Johanna prepare dinner. Gale laughs. "Dude, I had the 'unrequited love' talk with Garrett today. He's in love with Katy." I look at him. "Bet I can trump you. I had the 'why doesn't my wife want to be pregnant' talk with Payson today." Gale shudders. "Okay you win Peeta. How did it go?" he asks.

"Fine. I think he was slighted because she was so enthusiastic about not being pregnant. He'll be fine. How about you?" Gale shakes his head.

"I feel for Garrett, I really do. I'm not saying Katy is gonna stay with Finn but I told him to wait it out and date other girls. If it's meant to be, it'll happen, ya know? He's got a front row ticket to their romance and I don't want it to sting so much. Once Finn and Aliese leave I'm sure things will go back to normal. What happens from there happens" Gale says.

I nod. "I agree. These kids have always been so focused on their core little group that they haven't let anyone else in. I think it's time they made more friends and we should encourage that. How strange that they're all linked by Victors as parents? That that's whom they feel most comfortable with?"

Gale smiles. "I'll be happy once school starts and the Odairs go home. Don't get me wrong. I can't wait to see Finnick and Annie. We're gonna have a blast. But Garrett will be starting to apprentice in the Butcher Shop so he can hopefully buy it when he gets out of school and they'll be playing sports. Gavin said he might want to apprentice there as well. Do a family business and back each other up. I feel bad for the butcher, no kids to pass down to."

I run my hands through my hair. "Yeah, I hear ya. I'm glad I have Payson and Jade to run the bakery. Not like I'm not gonna be there until I die, but you know what I mean. What do you think Finn is gonna do?" I ask.

Gales shrugs. "Beats me. He hasn't said anything. I wouldn't be shocked if Finnick made him join the military. The Odairs don't have any shops in District 4 and he doesn't seem to be overly fond of medicine. I guess it depends."

I sigh. "Here's to our buddy coming to visit us and having a good time while he's here. And lets hope our kids work out all their teenager bullshit while we know as little as possible thus preventing anymore gray hairs." I suggest and we clink our beer bottles.

"I hear you dude." Gales says.

Katniss calls from the kitchen. "Come on boys! Dinner!"

We get up and make our way to our women.

_**A/N: THANK YOU**_ for being patient. I'm gonna stick to smaller chapters to crank this out. I was away on vacation and still couldn't get it done.

**Please check out my SEVEN stories including my new one 'SPIN'.** Be patient for more AU stories. They're eventually coming. All will be posted on tumblr too.

**Several Notices:**

I anticipate ALL of my stories being taken down. Please follow me on:

**jlhumph dot tumblr dot com **for all of my story updates AND also on twitter

because I will tweet when I have updated a chapter.**Jlhumph **** twitter dot com **

I am also following many authors on my twitter and tumblr so you can also check them out.

For those of you that were reading

**'Strung Up In The Air" by DeathCabForBritney**

There is a message on **silvercistern dot tumblr dot com** in regard to the story. I did reblog onto my tumblr as well. It was NOT taken down by FFN for content. Please read the notice and then check out the link she posted to a book called _**'Wake" by Abria Mattina. **_I purchased the book for $2.99 on my Kindle Fire and it's my new favorite book. Finished it and I'm about to reread.

If you were also reading **"Two Wrongs" by Jlala,** which was removed for content, you can find her on tumblr at **JlaLafics dot tumblr dot com** and on

**jlala dot webs dot com.** She also has a sequel to "All I Know" called "Small Bump" on her new website.

Don't wait until your favorite authors are removed to start searching for our alternate posting sites. Thanks for reading and supporting me! Xoxo Jen


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Are you sitting down? This is the final chapter of 'NOW'. I've been a bit uninspired for a while on this one and truthfully, I have two other stories up that I'm excited to work on. The voting was intense and came within only _TWO _votes between Garrett and Finn. Please send this fic out with a BANG and review your little hearts out. Hell, go back and review other chapters if you didn't. **

***Be sure to read 'SPIN' and 'Breathe' too. Thanks for all your love and support. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Thanks to one my extremely loyal followers, lovelyladybug_5 for beta-ing this comclusion!**

**Epilogue**

**Five years later...**

**Katy POV**

I woke up late again. I've got to learn to get to bed on time so I can get a good nights rest. My parents are coming in on the train today and it's going to be a brutal day for them, being here in the Capitol. I moved here after graduating from school and opened up a branch of Everdeen Apothecary. I've been taking nursing classes at the new university here and I've been interning at the hospital with Grandma Lily and Grandpa Don a few times a week. Aliese works at the shop with me and fills in extra hours when I need her to. She's been my rock the past several years and I don't know what we would have done without each other.

When Aliese and Gavin broke up after four years of dating, she was devastated. Gavin had already moved to District 4 to be with her but it wasn't too long after the move that his eyes unfortunately wandered. He at least had the decency to confess his new feelings to Aliese before acting on them. Most guys wouldn't have bothered, but he loved and respected her. She was practically family and he couldn't risk losing her friendship when their relationship had simply fizzled out.

Aliese couldn't take being so close to him so she packed her bags and headed my way. How I got here myself was a huge journey. After Finn left, the summer I was fifteen, I thought my future was pretty much set in stone. Other than the logistics of where we were going to live, I thought that it would all work out between us. It did for a while and then the distance got to be too much. When I visited him the following summer on my familie's annual two week voyage, he was distant and aloof.

It didn't take long for me to figure out that he had been seeing a couple of girls behind my back. As hurt as I was when I confronted him, I couldn't find it in my heart to fault him. We were three years apart. At the age I was at, that was a world of difference and maturity. We saw each other once a year. It just wasn't going to work.

Once Finn was out of my romantic picture, Garrett and I renewed our friendship. We went hunting together all the time in the woods. We gathered plenty of plants for my Mother's ointments and remedies in our Apothecary. Life returned to normal again. Until Garrett began dating Iris, Delly's daughter. Iris and I were friends from school and my Father is close with her Mother. At first it didn't bother me that they were dating. I was fine when they held hands, snuggled on the couch watching movies. I was even okay when they kissed.

Then one day I just wasn't okay with it anymore. I tried to pin point when my feelings changed but it's so hard to tell. It could have been that day in the rain, at the lake. We went swimming after a hot and humid day of gathering and we had gone out to the lake to pick berries from an elusive blueberry bush. We decided to take a dip and the sky opened up. We just kept laughing and swimming in the rain that day. Did I notice Garrett was beautiful? Sure I did. I had on many occasions before as well. Maybe it changed for me then, I have no idea. I just know that the next time I saw him in a lip lock with Iris, I wanted it to be me.

Garrett and Iris had been dating for a couple of years until Gavin came back from District 4 and made a move on her. It was a really tumultuous time for all of us. Garrett and Iris had been fighting about their future, about getting married and Iris leaned on Gavin's shoulder. Turns out, she was with the wrong brother. There were many punches thrown and even my Father and Uncle Gale had to get involved several times to keep the peace. I was happy when Gavin and Iris moved to District 7 to live. At least it wasn't in Garrett's face every five minutes.

I rush into the shower and scrubbed my body clean with a new bath soap I'm trying out. It's a pear blend that I'm mixing for the Apothecary. I was thinking of branching out a bit and incorporating hand made soaps and lotions into our product line. Many people love Capitol medicine but there are those that also don't trust it. If I think Capitol medicine will work better, I always send a customer to my grandparents. But to fill in the slow sales times, I think an organic bath soap line may do the trick. People tend to appreciate home made things, even here in the Capitol.

I pull on some dark blue jeans, black pumps and a black short sleeve top accented with glitter streaks. The Capitol has toned down a bit but it's still the Capitol. As I finish applying my make-up, my thoughts drift back to those boys. It's not like I'm not happy where I am. I know that I belong here, doing what I'm doing. I just didn't expect to be doing it alone. I had expected to be with Finn. When that didn't work out, I eventually developed feelings for Garrett. Feelings that I never confessed to him. I've been on a few dates while living here but it always seems to come back to those two boys, men.

I haven't spoken to either one of them since I graduated school. They were both in relationships at the time and I just severed ties and moved here. It was probably the smartest thing and the dumbest thing that I ever did, walking away completely. But I guess I thought that I would meet someone else here and be done with all the complicated feelings.

I check my watch and realize that I'm going to be late for their train if I don't hustle. I pet my cat, Frankenstein, behind his ears and head out the door. When I arrive at the train station, I'm elated that I didn't miss the train. That sucker is just rolling in. My parents would have been pissed if I was late. When it rolls to a stop, my Father helps my Mother off the train and leads her over to me. I hug her tightly first and then my arms encircle my Father's neck and he spins me in the air. It's been six months since I've seen them last and I miss them so much.

I motion to grab a bag and my Father shoos me away. "Katy baby we need to eat. It'll help our anxiety." I agree and lead them to a little cafe that I frequent since it's close to the shop. We all order sandwiches and iced teas and sit down to catch up.

"So, how's Payson and Jade doing with the baby?" I ask. My Mom beams and takes a picture out of her wallet to show me. It's a picture of Payson, Jade and their son Jace. Jace is so handsome and looks just like Payson. He's got the blonde hair and blue eyes locked down. They all look so happy and I immediately feel guilty that I haven't met my nephew yet.

"Ugh I have got to plan a trip home so I can meet this gorgeous nephew of mine!" I say and twirl my finger around a loose strand of my brown locks.

Mom and Dad smile. "We'd love that sweetie and I know Payson and Jade would too." Mom says.

Dad refills his tea and comes back to the table. "So, any boys I have to meet or beat up? I can kill two birds with one stone while I'm here." I put my hand up to dismiss the thought while I nearly choke on a sip of my iced tea.

"Dad, no boys for me here. Trust me." I reluctantly explain.

Dad shifts in his seat and folds his arms. "Really? What about Finn? Or Garrett?"

"I haven't spoken to either one of them since I left District 12. I have no idea what they're up to." I sigh.

Mom gets that wicked look on her face and smiles. "You know honey, if Aunt Johanna was here she would tell you to screw both of them and pick the one you like best."

My father turns beet red. "KATNISS!"

I bust out laughing and cover my ears. "Mom, my virgin ears please! Don't say those things!"

My Dad grabs his heart and I hear him mutter. "Thank god, she's still a virgin. Thank you, thank you."

My mother turns on my father. "Peeta, be realistic. She's torn between the two of them but was too young to make an educated decision back then. What do you suggest she do? She's obviously in a similar boat like I was."

"She should remain abstinent for the foreseeable future. Sounds good, right honey?" Dad shifts his attention to me. My Mother just rolls her eyes and gives up. I shake my head. "Come on, I have to get back to the shop. I'll drop you off at the hotel." We hold small conversation on our way and I promise to pick them up for dinner later.

When I walk through the glass door of the Apothecary, a pair of gray eyes meet mine. My heart leaps in my throat at the sight of him and I can't help but run towards him and leap into his arms. Garrett hugs me tightly and I wrap my legs around his waist. We just hold each other that way from what seems like forever. Our moment is only interrupted by Aliese as she clears her throat in annoyance.

"Katy, this is an Apothecary, not a sex shop. You might want to put yourselves in check." Aliese observes. I pull back from Garrett just in time to see him blush and then I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as well. He puts me down and we have an awkward moment.

Garrett puts his hand on my cheek. His touch soothes me. "I came in on the train with your parents. I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you that I was coming. I wanted to surprise you. I just missed you", he says.

I pull his hand from my cheek and hold it in my own. "I missed you too. It's so good to see you! How long are you here? As long as Mom and Dad?" Garrett nods. "Yes, we're leaving after a week. No point in making the trip to leave after a couple of days. I'm staying at the hotel too."

"Wow. I am so happy right now. It is so great to see you. God, I missed you. You've never been here, is there anywhere you'd like to go? Places you want to see?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm cool just hanging out with you and Aliese. Anywhere we go will just be a bonus." I am over the moon right now. My stomach is doing flip flops at the site of him. Garrett is even more stunning and muscular than he was when I left. I haven't been home in two years but my family has visited me or I saw them in District 4 for an abbreviated vacation. Garrett didn't go the last time for some unknown reason, so it's been a full two years since I've seen him and the time has treated him well.

He's no longer a boy. He's morphed into a handsome young man. Strong build and height, short dark hair and striking gray eyes. The kind that dig deep into your soul. Dimples in his cheeks and a cleft chin. I once referred to him as the Earth God. Let me tell you, I can't take my eyes away from him.

"Earth to Katy, come back to me?" Garrett snaps his fingers in front of my face and then chuckles. I snap out of my physical observation of him and smile. "So, you want to join my parents and I for dinner tonight? Then I'll take you out somewhere. We'll go to a Capitol dance club or something. You'll love it. It's such a freak show! We'll have a good laugh." I suggest as I tug on the end of my long braid.

"Ooh, let's go to Asylum Katy! I heard that place is supposed to be wild!" Aliese begs.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll all try something new tonight. You game Hawethorn?" I tease.

"I'm in Mellark. I'll see you at dinner." Garrett walks over to Aliese and gives her a hug and kiss on her cheek before giving me a hug as well. When he kisses me, he makes sure his lips catch the corner of my mouth and I blush a deep crimson red. The spark catches me off guard and I'm brought back to a time of a stolen kiss in District 4.

Garrett releases me and says, "See you ladies at dinner" and heads out the door. He can't be five feet down the sidewalk when Aliese hoots. "Holy shit! Did you see that? Garrett is totally still hot for you! Damn Katy. You need to pounce on that. Let's not forget I've been with his brother, you will NOT be disappointed!" She laughs and comes over to me.

"Look at your cheeks girl! You are on fire. Somebody get a hose!", she says and I shove her hands away. She's going to tease me relentlessly all week, I can tell.

When it's time to dress for the evening, Aliese puts herself in charge of full make-overs for the two of us. I'm not as into the fashion couture as she is so I just let her roll with it. I don't mind sticking out a bit in the Capitol, being original, but when going to a new place, I tend to feel more comfortable at least blending in a bit. Especially at a club. The guys can be overly aggressive sometimes and I've had my fair share of gropers.

Aliese dresses in a strapless yellow cocktail dress, cut off at mid-thigh. It's got crystal beading covering her left breast and scattered crystals throughout the body, and ends in a taffeta skirt. It's suggestive, but not slutty and it hugs her curves in all the right places and accentuates her features. The bright yellow makes her emerald eyes pop and she curled her hair and hung it in a messy up-do with some curled strands hanging down. She looks like a rock star with her big silver loop earring and matching bangles.

I chose a royal blue cocktail dress that gives me room to move while keeping in line with Capital couture. It's strapless, the bodice is form fitting with a deep v in between my breasts. The breast line is accentuated with crystals to give it that extra flare. Then the dress just billows to mid-thigh with a couple of layers of shimmer fabric. To be honest, it almost looks like a teddy. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail and Aliese curls the back for me, and pulls out long strands to curl around my face too. I put on some diamond earrings, a thin diamond choker necklace and I'm good to go after my make-up and stilettos. Truthfully, we both look like sisters and we look like we are ready to rock.

When we reach the hotel, everyone's eyes bug out at the site of us. Garrett can't take his eyes off of me.

My Mother smiles as she catches the connection between the two of us and my Father is stuttering.

Finally, Dad stops muttering and speaks. " Katniss, please go get us a table at the restaurant. I need to get Katy some clothes. You too Aliese. Your father would have a stroke right now."

I laugh. "Daddy, we're not naked. We're taking Garrett to a club later. This is how you dress to go to a dance club here in the Capitol."

"Katy, if you bend over,there will be nothing left to the imagination. You're skirt needs to be longer." He explains. Garrett chuckles. "Why don't you bend over Katy? Prove your father wrong."

My Dad slaps him in the back of his head and we all laugh. "You're such a pig Gare. You're gonna kill my Father saying things like that." I tease. "Let's all go eat and enjoy dinner. I'm famished."

My Mother pulls my Father with her and she just shakes her head and smiles. I can hear them softly talking while they walk behind us. "Peeta, she's twenty. You need to get a grip. She looks tasteful. Be on your best behavior during dinner. Or else..."

I laugh to myself because I know what the 'or else' means.

My Father can't go a day without touching my Mother.

By the time the main course has come out, I've already had nearly two glasses of wine. Conversation has been really entertaining between all of us reminiscing and the evening is flowing smoothly. I'm sitting next to Garrett and it's impossible not to look at him and take him all in. His cologne smells amazing, he keeps smiling and casually making small contact with my skin. Rubbing my arm, touching my hands. It's obvious there's sexual tension. Aliese keeps making eyes with me and I can tell my parents have caught on.

When it's time to order dessert, that's when things escalate a notch.

"I can't decide between the strawberry cheesecake and the white chocolate mousse. I know I won't finish them both." I admit out loud, to no one in particular.

"Well, how about if I get one and you get the other, then we'll both share? They all look so good. I can't decide either." Garrett asks.

I nod and we all order. When dessert arrives, we each take a bite of what's in front of us and we both smile. I've ordered the cheesecake, he's ordered the mousse. I probably let my tongue linger a little too long on my fork but it was just that good.

Not thinking, I cut a small bite with my fork and feed it to Garrett. "Wow, this is really good", he says. I smile at him. "Now it's your turn. I want to try that." I explain and part my mouth ever so slightly. Garrett gathers a small scoop of the mousse on his spoon and feeds it to me, subconsciously licking his bottom lip when he did it. I want to kiss him right then and there.

I don't have time to react to that new revelation because I feel his hand on my thigh.

Did I mention that my skirt was mid thigh when I was standing up? It's very short while sitting down, even with a cloth napkin over my lap. I look at Garrett and he slides his hand closer to the middle of my closed legs. The feeling is electrifying. I feel warmth pooling in my panties and I do something I would never do under ordinary circumstances but tonight, I am all about taking a chance.

I open my legs.

The breath in Garrett's throat hitches and he continues to gently run his fingers over my thighs until they collect and meet at my panty line. I close my eyes and blush, hoping that my oversexed parents are oblivious to whats going on. I somehow manage to gather my wits and excuse myself to the ladies room, Aliese hot on my heels.

"What the hell just happened?" Aliese begs when we've closed the door.

I run the cold water and soak a paper towel underneath it, wring it, and begin to dab my face. I exhale. "Garrett ran his hand up my thighs to my panties. I don't know what came over me." I state.

Aliese smiles and does a little dance. "Somebody is gonna get lucky tonight! Well, the two of us are gonna get lucky tonight, because I'm going home with somebody tonight. You'll have the apartment all to yourself."

"Aliese, I can't sleep with Garrett. He's my oldest friend." I counter.

She puts her hand up. "Listen Katy, listen to me good. You've grown up with Garrett, you have some kind of sexual/romantic feelings for him. You trust him. He's always been in love with you and even if he wasn't he would rather die than hurt you. You seriously could not find a better guy to lose your virginity to. Trust me on this. No matter what happened between Gavin and I, I'm still glad he was my first. You should always care for and appreciate your first. Just go with it. If it happens, just live in the here and now. You hear me?"

I nod and finish putting myself back together. We head back to the table, finish our dessert and bid my parents good night. The club awaits us.

When we get to 'Asylum' its jam packed and there's a line out the door. Aliese knows the bouncer at the door so we're able to scoot right in. It doesn't take Aliese long to disappear and connect with some blonde haired stud. Always going for the opposite of Gavin now, but hey, whatever works.

Garrett wastes no time and pulls me out onto the dance floor. He doesn't bother to keep much distance between us during the evening and I never discourage him either. After an hour of dancing, another slow song comes on and Garrett closes the gap between us. Our lips are a mere inch apart. We haven't kissed in five years, since our first, albeit accidental kiss. It was very passionate then and we were both stupid inexperienced teenagers. I wonder what the time has done for us now.

The suspense is killing me and I entwine my fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and pull him into a kiss. It's all consuming. I feel like every pore on my body is exploding and I'm on fire. His tongue rubs across my lips and I willingly part them to allow entry. Once our tongues meet, it's a battle for dominance and I succumb to letting him run the show. I can't breathe. Hell, I don't want to breathe. Breathing means stopping this kiss.

I can feel Garrett's heart beating as fast as mine underneath his white shirt and I know right then that I want to take it off. We have to get out of here. "Wanna go back to the my apartment?" I ask him. Garrett puts his forehead to mine and whispers, "yes". I take his hand and lead him out of the club. Once on the street and en route to the apartment, he puts his arms around me and sporadically kisses me. Sometimes stopping right on the street.

When we finally make it to my apartment and the door clicks behind us, all the inhibitions are out the window. We leave a trail of clothes between the door and my bedroom until we fall onto the bed. Once we're in our underwear, Garrett pulls back from a kiss. "Are you sure Katy?" he asks, hope and love and lust in his gray eyes.

I smile at him and move my fingertip over his brown hair resting on his forehead. "I've never been more certain about anything as I am right now." I wrap my legs around his middle and pull him closer to me. If that's even humanly possible.

Garrett and I spend the remainder of his trip together. Obviously my parents are included but they also have some Capitol business to attend to as well. We spend our days in the park, and visiting museums, The Hunger Games Memorial.

All the while I'm taking pictures with my camera. Photography is a small hobby that I've taken up since moving to the Capitol. I'm actually pretty good at it and have considered being more creative with it. The Apothecary keeps me pretty busy as of late so I've resigned myself to taking candid shots and pictures for our products.

The day that Garrett is leaving, I wake up beside him with a feeling of dread. I don't know when I'm going to see him again. The proverbial elephant also hangs in the room. What do we do now? Where does this week leave us?

I'm wrapped up in Garrett's strong embrace, resting my head on his shoulders when he brings it to the forefront.

" Come home with me?" He requests.

I look up at him and rub his cheek. "I can't Garrett. My life is here. I can't just leave. Not even after this amazing week." I admit. Garret looks rejected.

"I thought that you would say something like that. God I hate this. Everything is different now and I don't want it to go back to what it was." Garrett says and rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. I can tell he's trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Me neither. I guess we just have to wait and see what happens. At the very least, we'll always have this time together. Nobody can ever take it away from us." I lean up onto his chest and kiss him, tears running down my face.

We make love for the last time and we both shower and get dressed. My parents are meeting us at the station, having said our official goodbyes last night. Garrett and I walk to the train, hand in hand, in silence. We pass the Apothecary on the way and he bids goodbye to Aliese. When we get there, I feel like there are a ton of bricks on my chest. I don't want him to go.

I give my parents a hug and kiss goodbye and then turn to face Garrett again. He crashes his lips to mine and I pull him closer to me while his hands encircle my waist. This is much harder than I thought it would be. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine, our lips and inch apart.

"I love you Katy. I've always loved you." He takes a deep breath and kisses me again. When he pulls away, I feel a knot in my stomach. "I'll always be with you. Always." He gives my lips one more kiss and then drops his hands, picks up his bag and gets on the train without looking back. I watch it pull away and I can't stand it. I feel like screaming, pulling the hair out of my head. How can anyone be so happy like I was this past week? I can't even fathom it. I break into a run and never slow down until I reach the Apothecary. When I burst through the door, my dam of tears break and I collapse into Aliese's waiting arms.

_Six Months Later..._

Our train pulls into District 4 right on time. Annie and Finnick are waiting for us and shower Aliese and I with love. It's been too long since we've seen them. Annie refuses to visit the Capitol and begs Aliese to return daily. Aliese is in a relationship now, with Ian, the hot blonde stud she met that night at the club. It's been six months and she's finally brought him home to meet her folks, the famous Odair Victors.

Of course, traveling with her for a weekend holiday means seeing Finn. I haven't seen him in a few years, what with how things went down and the fact that he was out of school and traveling. We didn't speak much after he broke my heart and Aliese hardly mentions him for fear of upsetting me. Not like I've given Finn and our impending visit much thought, my thoughts are mostly on Garrett since his visit six months ago.

When we get back to the house, Aliese and I head up to her bedroom, done our bikinis, make a pact to paint our nails later on and head out to the beach. When we set up our spot, I look over at the pier and I have a flashback. I turn to Aliese, "I'm gonna pier jump. You wanna come?" I ask her. Aliese smiles, "Nah, you go ahead. I'm gonna take a normal dip."

We both walk towards the water and I head toward the pier. I'm walking, feet in the shallow water when I hear him. "I got it! I got it!" and then I'm tossed to the ground. When I look up, the sun is in my eyes and then I see him, in all his fucking sun god glory, Finn.

He's breathless from running but he looks straight into my eyes right away and then begins to act like a school boy. "Katy. Oh my god, Katy. It's you." Finn says in a whisper. I can't help but feel all warm inside even though I know I should be at least somewhat resentful after the way we parted. Truth be told, I put it behind me a long time ago but seeing him now how stirred up feelings and they're not all bad. I feel conflicted. And not just because of our history but because of my feelings for Garrett.

"Oh, wow, um, let me help you up. Sorry about that. Are you okay? Did the ball hit you?" Finn asks and then retrieves the volleyball he was initially diving for before colliding with me in his pursuit. "No, I'm good. Just heading to the pier to jump. I'll catch up with you later. I just want to get this sand off of me now." I explain and walk away. When I reach the pier, I ready myself for the run and then jump with all my might. I did a really good job. So good, that my bikini top, did in fact, leave my body.

It's deja vu all over again, only this time, I'm a woman will full breasts. When I hit the surface I swear.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit!" I dive and try to reach it but I'm not used to water this depth. I can barely see the orange bikini top now. Fuck. I break the surface again, but when I reach it, I'm not alone.

"Did we lose our top again Katy?" Finn asks and smirks.

"Yes! I can't even see it now! Fuck me! Damn!" I bitch.

Finn laughs, "that can be arranged love, but first let me see if I can reach your top. This isn't a nude beach ya know."

He splashes a small handful of water at me and dives below the surface. I can't see him, he's pretty far down. I don't even try to cover my breasts, he's technically seen the younger version of them before. At this point I just need to stay afloat, find my top and keep everyone else on the beach from seeing my breasts. Finn breaks the water a moment later and flips his head to remove his wet bronze hair from his forehead.

"Sorry Katy. It's gone. I couldn't even see it." He says and looks genuinely sorry. I put my face in my hands. I am so screwed.

Finn clears his throat, "I couldn't help but notice when I swam up Katy, you're looking beautiful as always."

It's my turn to splash him. "You would look Finn. Such a typical guy!" I remark.

"Can't blame me for noticing you Katy. I've always noticed you. Wasn't that my problem from the start? I've always wanted you, always. Age and distance just always got in the way." I blush and look down.

"Don't be shy Katy. It's not your fault. I should have waited, been more patient. I was the fool. I made a mistake because I was young and stupid and it cost me our relationship, our friendship. I know this. That's why I haven't visited. I thought seeing you would make me want you all over again and I was right. It does. I feel like I'm fifteen again." He explains.

I look down at my hands underneath the water and contemplate what he's saying. It's so hard for me. I've always been conflicted in some way. Either over my feelings for both Garrett and Finn or simply because of my age and what I was ready for sexually. Then I remember what my mother said at dinner that day six months ago.

"_You know honey, if Aunt Johanna was here she would tell you to screw both of them _

_and pick the one you like best." _

It's so wrong on so many levels and yet so right at the same time. I can't play games. It's either love or it's sex, attraction. The only way to know is to give into it. I'm not a virgin anymore. I've given myself to Garrett, my best friend and a man that I care deeply for. Finn is like dynamite. Whenever we're together it's all sparks and ignition. We get along fabulously. We have fun together. But could it be something that would last? I don't know.

Aliese would tell me to cut the sexual tension and then decide. Sexual compatibility or rather attraction, has never been an issue. I have always wanted Finn. I decide to just go for it.

I swim closer to Finn, putting our mouths an inch apart. "I need help getting out of this water."

Finn nods lightly, "I'll carry you, just like I did last time. Hold on." He picks me up in the water and heads for shore, my arms and legs wrapped around him, shielding myself.

Before he reaches the sand, he stumbles and our lips meet. There it is. That spark between us. Only this time, we're adults and nobody is going to stop us. He takes us out of the water and keeps kissing me, never breaking it. Walking us straight to the house. We must pass Aliese because I suddenly hear her voice. "Holy shit! Wear a condom!"

Finn guides us straight to his room and what's left of our bathing suits are discarded almost immediately. When Finn wrests his member in between my legs he looks me in the eyes. "I've always loved you Katy," I close my eyes and welcome him with open arms.

The stars are bearing down on me as I wait for the train to come to a stop. I fold and unfold the picture over and over and keep looking at it. Allowing him to take my breath away. Thank goodness I have another copy. I've really butchered this one.

My holiday in District 4 was everything I wasn't planning for but sometimes, that's the way it works. No matter, it gave me the clarity that I needed to figure out what I want. And what I want is plain as day now. When I descend the train, I take in my surroundings and walk.

I have an inner dialogue with myself. _Are you certain Katy? He's the one? You're never gonna want the other again, right? This is it? Life change, a move and everything? NO going back once he sees you. You're gonna melt. Just get on the train if you can't handle it. Are you certain? Absolutely certain? He's the one you can't live without?_

I smile at my inner battle because I know now what I want. It's taken me nearly nine years to figure it all out once and for all but _now_, I'm ready to commit.

I'm in love with him and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

I walk through, past the buildings and head to the market place. Certain that he will be there somewhere. I get a few stares because of my determined walk, and the fact that I'm the daughter of two of the most famous Victors, but otherwise, people disregard me. When I reach the door that I know he's behind, I turn the knob and walk in. This is it. It's now or never.

When I step through the thresh hold, I'm met with the most amazing pair of eyes I have ever stared into. My blue orbs cannot get enough of his.

Such a beautiful shade of gray, with little hidden specks of green. Gale and Johanna at their best.

Garrett's breath hitches when he sees me and I immediately lose it and start crying. I walk over to him and he approaches me, bringing his trembling hands to my face.

"Am I seeing things?" he asks. I shake my head and smile through my tears.

"Are you sure? No doubts, no unfinished business with Finn?", he begs.

I shake my head. "No, Garrett. I'm at peace with my decision. I think I've known it all along, I just needed time to get there myself. To grow up. Finn's the ocean that put out my flame. Made me some things that I'm not. But you, you Garrett, you're the wood that stoked that fire. Let it burn for a long, long time. I think I always knew that you were my forever."

I crash my lips to his and we get lost in our embrace for a few moments. When we finally come up for air, Garrett places his forehead next to mine, lips nearly touching.

"When does forever begin Katy?" Garrett asks.

"Now." I whisper.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Thank you for sticking around straight through "YES, READY and NOW." Be sure to check out my other fics. REVIEW as always. Thank you all so much for the love! **


	12. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**

Re: Completion Of 'Now'

I just wanted to take a quick moment and thank all of my readers who have followed me since I began writing, for the first real time in my life, since February. I have loved my time on FFN and I hope that my stories continue to stay posted, despite their content.

I have written eight stories so far, yes, eight. If you haven't read them all yet, please do. I am a die hard Everlark fan and have read most of what's out there myself. Please _**always **_check your favorite author's favorites because you never know when you're gonna find a good story. Remember that FFN started way back in 2002 and some stories go way back. Obviously, The Hunger Games isn't that old, but you know what I mean.

That being said, I cannot stress enough how important it is to always review/follow which stories/author's you love. FFN is constantly changing things and sometimes it's not easy to find what/who you loved in the past. That being said, some people won't read an author's work if the review are not high, so if you love it, always show it.

I have started a few pages to check out and follow.

**If you see a tumblr page on any author profile or A/N- FOLLOW IT. **

**If they're taken down for content, you won't be able to find them!**

Tumblr: **jlhumph** dot **tumblr** dot **com **

Twitter Handle: ** jlhumph (making LOTS of FFN friends-join me!)**

Alert Notifications: **eepurl **dot **com/nEYkn** to receive email notification when I post a chapter.

(remove all the dots from the above address- ffn eats them up) Please let me know if eepurl works cuz it's the first time I'm using it for sign ups. It's a work in progress and I haven't worked out all the kinks yet.

A few things my readers have brought up about my stories. Gonna address all at once.

YES, Book 1- It's completed and continues with Ready.

READY, Book 2- Complete and continues with Now.

NOW , Book 3- Completed and there will be no additional Book unless I get super crazy.

Catch Me- One shot of a lake scene.

Let It Rain- 3 Chapters of the alternate cave scene. Completed.

Moments- Competed.

**Spin- in progress AU.**

**Breathe- In progress AU.**

If you haven't read one of those stories, be sure to check them out. They're all still currently up on FFN and double posted onto my tumblr page.

Also, welcome to my Beta fnur and follow her on twitter at ** fnurfnur!**

Again, thank you for all the love and support!

xoxo Jen aka jlhumph :)


End file.
